Love is Amazing
by NewYorkChicago1944
Summary: Jamie sums up the courage to ask Jackie out and thus begins a romance that brings both worlds to unbelievable heights as they brave a Journey of romance, fear, past heartbreaks, painful old wounds and Danger from both a mob family and one of their own brothers in arms
1. The Romance Begins

Love is Amazing

Hi Guys please do understand this is my first Blue Bloods fanfic so please be understanding of that and I will try to update the story as I can but due to my Maths exam I am in overdrive mode so Enjoy

This is told from Season 2 Episode 7 "Lonely Hearts Club" Jamie and Jackie fan fic

Chapter 1:

As Sunday Dinner drew to the end at the back-door Jackie arrived checking to make sure her outfit was good enough for the assignment. She and Danny had been assigned the case of investigating a series of murders involving girls being murdered in hotel rooms working as escorts. Their Sargent assigned Jackie undercover as an escort but Danny had raised concerns that she was not prepared for this but Danny relented and let her do the assignment so they set up a false profile to lure the serial killer into a trap.

Before they left for the Hotel, Jackie decided to stop of at the Reagan house in Bay Ridge to say hi to Linda and anybody else Linda let Jackie and was shown her outfit saying it looked nice before Jamie came into the kitchen before eyeing the outfit he made himself known. In his mind, Jamie had known that Jackie was beautiful but there were obstacles such as his brother Danny (who was fiercely protective of his partner) and his recent relationships the only serious one there was his engagement to Sydney which ended acrimoniously and on bad terms. Jackie noticed Jamie staring and decided to stir him from his daze "Hey, do ya mind?" Jackie asked Jamie shyly smiled then apologised "Sorry, didn't mean to stare" Jackie just simply smiled at that statement before Jamie made the first move "Hey, if you're not busy one day it ok if I take out for a cup of coffee" Linda just stood there stunned waiting for Jackie to respond when Jackie said "Yeah, I like that why not Jamie?" Jamie enquired "how's Thursday for you?" Jackie smiled and said, "Sounds like a plan see you then" Danny just watched from the doorway by asking for his brother into the other room he was not too happy "what are you thinking kid!?" Jamie stands his ground replying "Come on Danny give me a chance with this if not then laugh all you want" Danny thinks for a moment then smiles at that "Ok, kid I'll give it a go, I'm sure Jackie will do so as well. Jamie fist bumps Danny as a sign of thanks before going to see the 2 detectives off.

TBC


	2. The First Date

Chapter 2 is now up hope you enjoy this one

Chapter 2:

While at the Hotel waiting for the serial killer to show up Danny went into the room to talk with Jackie about what happened with Jamie at Sunday dinner. "Hey Jackie, can I talk to you?" Danny asked, Jackie looked up and said "Yeah, come on in Reagan" Danny went in and took a deep breath before speaking "Look I know about you and Jamie going out for a cup of coffee on Friday which is ok but I don't want him getting hurt because of what happened between Sydney and him and whatever you decide to do with him after that I won't give the two of you a hard time over it." Jackie thinks about what Danny said before considering her answer and replies "Don't worry Danny, I'll be as calm and collected and try not make things weird for the both of us you are my partner and Jamie is your brother and I understand what he went through I will be mindful of that." Danny smiles and replied, "Thanks Jack, I best get back to the surveillance room oh before I forget my brothers number so you two can talk to each other". Jackie smiled at this thought and said, "Thanks I'll keep that in mind".

Thursday arrived and Jamie was sitting at the coffee shop in his off duty clothes waiting for Jackie to arrive and sat in thought about this choice he had made and wondered how long he could keep this going for when suddenly Jackie arrived and greeted Jamie "Hi Jamie looking sharp you are" Jamie replied quickly saying "Not so bad yourself didn't know what you wanted so I thought I would wait for you". Jackie smiled and said, "Thanks for being patient I had to file some paperwork before the Sarge let me go home". "Yeah I heard about the undercover job well done how you are doing considering?" Jamie asked Jackie thought about the answer for the moment before saying "Yeah I'm ok no broken bones nothing". Jamie smiled and laughed at that and they talked for a good few hours about their lives, their hobbies also likes and dislikes included.

It had been a good 2 hours before Jamie decided to call it a day and head home he offered to pay and drive Jackie back to her apartment she decided to speak first "I had a fun date" Jamie smiled and replied, "So did I, I know it's a little too soon but do you want to have dinner next Saturday any restaurant you want my treat?" Jackie smiled and said, "Sounds fun let me know the place and I'm in". Jamie decided to lean into to Jackie and kiss her she returned it in kindness Jackie gets out of the car and heads to her apartment thinking about the event and Jamie does the same thing as well knowing the feelings between the two getting stronger and stronger.

TBC Hope you enjoyed this one next update coming soon

Stay Awesome


	3. The Dinner Date and The Talk

Chapter 3:

Down at the 5-4 Major Cases Precinct

Danny and Jackie were sitting at their desks writing up on reports from past cases when Jackie heard her phone vibrate a text from Jamie which made her instantly smile. "Hey, would you like dinner at Trattoria Trecolori in Manhattan they do a nice spaghetti Bolognese? Xx." Jackie smiled and instantly replied "Sure sounds good, question is you making a reservation? Xx _._ "No, they cost a bit of money for reservation I'll pick you about 5:00 tonight" Jamie texted. Jackie text back saying "5:00 sounds good pick me up at my apartment at 4:00 I'll let you in." Jamie instantly felt his heart start racing and replied, "See you later Beautiful". Jackie felt loved by that message and that went noticed by Danny who smiled to himself Jackie saw this and asks, "What is it?"Danny replied, "Nothing just seeing you smile makes me feel that you and Jamie are in love!" Jackie quickly replies, "Yeah, we are going out to Trattoria Trecolori yes if you are asking I already kissed him he is a cute guy with a big heart and he and I might have a future together". Danny smiled at what Jackie said and got back to work.

3:00 in the Afternoon Jackie's Apartment, Jamie's apartment

Jackie clocked out and raced home to jump in the shower and get ready with a sundress she bought a couple days ago meanwhile in Manhattan Jamie rushes back to his apartment and gets into a smart blazer with shirt and smart trousers before driving all the way towards to Jackie's apartment stopping on the way to pick up some flowers for Jackie he silently prayed to his Mom and Grandma Betty for making him the polite young gentlemen he is today. He pulled up at Jackie's apartment at 3:55 before walking up to the lift and reaching the front desk where a 30-year-old man was waiting at he saw Jamie and asked if he was Ok. Jamie replied, "Yeah I'm looking for Jackie Curatola's apartment". The receptionist replies, "She is on the 3rd floor 5th door on the right take the lift". Jamie thanks him with the thumbs up and heads to the lift to the 3rd floor looking for the 5th door on the right and finds it eventually knocking on the door he hears a reply "Just a second" Jackie opens the door and Jamie smiles before saying "Hi" Jackie smiles and replies "Love the flowers" Jamie hands them over and kisses Jackie who replies by saying "let's continue this inside how long do we have till we have to go?" "Not Long about a couple minutes at least"Jamie replied. So, without further waiting Jackie allowed Jamie into the apartment who complimented "Nice Place"Jackie replied saying, "Thanks it's not much but it is cosy." Jamie replies "Your apartment is much better than mine maybe one day we'll spend a night in one time at my place."Jackie smiled and asked, "Want to go down to Trattoria Trecolori?"Jamie instantly said _,_ "Yea, let's go here might want to take a sweater it may get cold." Jackie took it and kissed him in kindness and looked at him like he was a knight in armour _._

Trattoria Trecolori 6:00 in the evening

An hour into their date Jamie and Jackie were eating their dinner and Jamie was going to ask Jackie about her decision to become a cop "So what made you want to become a cop then Jack?" Jamie asked. Jackie sighed and replied, "I had a rough time at home, I argued with my family a lot and it turned ugly after I left New York for Boston I was very much a mess when I returned the locks changed and I was left in the street and somehow I ended in the NYPD Blues and it was the best decision I ever made". They clinked their glasses before Jackie asked, "What about you?" Jamie replied, "I wanted to honour Joe because he knew the NYPD was in my heart and I wanted to be proud off that but Sydney was never very empathic and she didn't have the stomach to be a cop's wife after the IA investigation with what happened in Chinatown." Jackie stunned by this remembers how difficult it was when her ex-husband decided to pull the plug on her marriage because he could not be a cop's husband and wait for a phone call warning her of what would happen to her and her fate.

Jamie noticed this and decided to ask, "What's wrong Jacks?" as he lays his hand on top of hers. Jackie looks at him and responds truthfully "I was thinking about my ex-husband and how he broke my heart nothing else over me becoming a cop" Jamie nodded "Something that you and I have in common a bad relationship." Jackie smiled at that and asked, "Do you want to get out of here?" Jamie replied "Yeah, let's go I'll pay the bill" Jackie cooed, "Aw, thanks Jamie that's sweet of you". Jamie shyly smiled "Hey anything for my girl". After that all was done Jamie and Jackie got into the car and started to drive all the way back to Jackie's apartment to drop her off. Once they got back to the apartment Jackie decided to hug Jamie and he pushed a strand of her hair back and decided to kiss her right before Jackie broke it off and ask Jamie something "What are we doing Jamie?" "What do you mean?" "I mean us as a couple what do you think?" "What's your view on this relationship?" "I love you too much not to let go of you" "As do I Jackie I want to be with you forever but other cops will get suspicious as to why you are dating the PC's son" "I know but I care about you too much I want to be your girl forever".

Jamie smiles at this and kisses Jackie deeply and smiles at Jackie before walking her to her apartment before saying goodbye to his new girlfriend. Jackie closes the door and walks to her bed before smiling to herself dreaming of a happy life with her love Jamie.


	4. The First Truth, Dancing and a Fear

Chapter 4:

At the 12th Precinct at 4:00 in the afternoon on Thursday 20th November

It had been two weeks since Jamie and Jackie had decided to become a couple they were spending a lot of time together around a diner, Ice cream shops and at Jackie's apartment. Danny however was happy to see that his partner and little brother were finally happy and he supported the relationship. He had just finished a case when Jamie decided to text him asking to come down to the 12th so he could discuss something with him so he raced over to the 12th towards the Men's changing room when he saw Jamie just into his off-duty clothing. He decided to break the ice saying, "Hey buddy, what's going on noticed that you were sweating about something, you want to shed some light onto the subject?" Jamie nodded and begun to speak, "I'm afraid to tell Jackie about the Cavazerre Operation that I am a part of, what do you think I should do?" Danny nodding at the question puts on a worried expression about what may happen between the two says, "Talk with Dad about the subject and see what he thinks I'll see if I can be in the same room with you two when you talk about it." Jamie smiled and nodded "Thanks Danny".

At the Reagan household 2 hours later

Jamie pulls up at the house and walks towards the front door with his house key he calls "Anybody home?" He hears his grandfather call out, "In the Kitchen, Hey Jamie", "Hey Grandpa, Dad home?" "Said he's an hour away" Jamie nodded, Henry seeing something up with Jamie decides to enquire "Something on your mind Kid?" "I assume you have been talking with Danny about me and Jackie" "I heard about you two she seems like a nice girl for the family, and you aren't going too fast since you guys have had a couple dates since that Dinner date at Trattoria Trecolori" Jamie nodded "Yeah I know Gramps I really like her I want to be with her forever" Henry smiled thinking that Jamie and Jackie were like him and his Betty he could not wait to be introduced to his girl. Soon after the conversation Danny walked in followed by Frank who said, "Evening Pops, Jamie here?" Henry nodded "Yeah he's just upstairs doing check up on something. What's this about guys?" Frank replied, "Let's wait for Jamie to come on down and tell us himself." Henry who was confused decided to oblige to the statement nodded soon after Jamie came down who said, "Hey Dad, Danny I think you know what I'm going to talk to you about." The two men nodded and Jamie decided to speak "Dad you know I'm dating Jackie now" Frank nodded "Yeah I heard about it and knew from your expression last Sunday that you guys were dating and are officially a couple. So, what is on your mind?" Jamie thought about his answer before speaking "I'm afraid to tell Jackie about my undercover operation that I'm a part of with OCCB what do you think I should do?" Frank's brow furrowed worried what would happen to Jamie and how Jackie would react towards it thought about his answer "I think you should tell her what you are doing otherwise it could turn ugly if she starts assuming you are cheating on her with somebody else" Jamie nodded concerned his Grandfather and Brother were going to say something different "When I was on my 3rd year of the Job as a beat cop there was a member of the uniform squad I was with who was given the chance to work undercover as member of Happy Jack's crime family that was known for trafficking, guns, murdering Snitches and federal informants. However, the cop who was undercover had just been married a week later and the wife knew everything about being a cop's wife but she did not know about undercover business he was in a dilemma about whether to tell her what he was doing and he didn't tell her she never knew what was going on until she heard about it from another cop's wife she went livid with the guy but forgave him for what happened. My advice to yourself is don't keep what you are doing a secret otherwise it ends up bad". Jamie again nodded and looked towards Danny "I knew a lot of guys who went undercover and told their wives what was going down and when I asked them what made them do it they told me "Better you tell her now than they hear it from another person." Jamie eventually decided to do what was right and tell her the truth tomorrow.

The Next Day at the 54th Major Case Precinct (Friday 21st November 10:00 in the Morning)

Jamie was on his day off and decided to go see Danny and his love Jackie he had just walked up the stairs and immediately saw Danny at his desk but no sign of Jackie he called out "Hey Danny" Danny looked up and smiled "Hey little brother what ya doin' here? "Looking for Jackie you seen her?" "Just went up to the bathroom she'll be here in a couple seconds you gonna tell her about what you are doing? "Yeah, I am going to" Danny nodded "Go into the break room I'll tell her you are waiting for her" "Thanks buddy" Jackie came into the room a moment later and asked, "What's up?" "Oh, your boyfriend is here and is waiting in the breakroom" Jackie smiled and went over the breakroom opening the door smiling at Jamie "Hey Jamie" "Hey baby" they greeted each other with a kiss that lingered for a couple minutes before resting their foreheads against one another Jamie decided to break the ice and tell her the truth "Jackie?", "Yeah what is it?", "I gotta tell ya something", "Ok what is it?" "you might want to sit down" Jackie sat down and allowed Jamie to proceed "I'm working an undercover operation with OCCB against the Cavazerre crime family" Jackie stunned by this puts her hand to her mouth and held a tear back, Jamie seeing she was close gives her a pack of tissues which she then accepts before clearing a lump in her throat and speaking "I completely understand Jamie but make one promise to me" Jamie nodded asking "What is it Babe?", "Promise me that you'll come back to me every day from the undercover operation and that you do this for me, your family and your brother please?" as she was nearing tears Jamie put his hands on her face wiping away the tears nodded and spoke "I promise hand on my heart, from my mouth to god's ears and to yours included" Jackie smiled and chuckled softly before leaning in to kiss Jamie and placing her hands round his neck. Jamie smiled and asked, "Want to join me tonight at a Jazz club on 131st West 3rd street in Manhattan tonight guy who owns the place used to be a cop who was my Dad's partner in the old days and my Grandpa used to take my grandmother there?" Jackie smiled and replied, "Yes I'll go with you handsome we'll probably dance the whole night huh?" Jamie smiled "Then it's settled you, me and some Sinatra playing" Jackie laughed and smiled at the statement before looking back at her desk saying, "I best get back to my desk otherwise Sarge will wonder where I am" Jamie nodded in agreement opening the door for her and waving to his brother and Jackie. Danny curious as to what happened asked her "So how did it go in there?" Jackie smiled and replied, "It went easy in there plus I am going dancing tonight with Jamie" Danny smiled "There's a Jazz bar in Manhattan called The Blue Note real classy too" "That's where we are going how do you know it?" "I took Linda up there for our 5th date and plus my dad knew the owner as an old partner of his and my Grandpa took my grandmother there too for a couple dates when it first opened in '88." Jackie smiled and started to get back to work. Jamie left the 54th making a call to his dad for a favour "Hey Jamie how did it go? "It easy than I expected I'm uh going dancing tonight but I need a call into the Blue Note I believe your old partner is the owner?" "He was my old T.O and served in Korea with your Grandpa out of the same unit also he is a stand-up guy as well I'll make a call to him." "Thanks Dad I owe you one" "Make sure you say your name is Reagan and you're my son. The Owner will spot you once you arrive" "Ok see you dad I got to go" Frank smiled as he ended the call and went to his phone calling for Baker "Baker, put in a call to the Blue Note Jazz club Manager say Frank Reagan is calling" "Yes Sir give me a moment" Frank nodded "Thank you Baker" a moment later Baker came into the office with a message "Sir, The Manager is asking for you on Line 3" "Thank you Detective that will be all and hold any visitors I may get" "Yes Sir."

Frank picked up the phone and pressed on Line 3 "Hey Mike, I need a favour I'm calling on behalf of my youngest son Jamie who is a part of the force and he was asking to book a table at your club?" "It'll be done by the time he gets here Frank anything for my old boot and a fellow Marine" "Hahaha thanks Mike I appreciate it." "No problem tell Jamie I'll see him tonight" "You got it I'll tell him. Bye Mike." Frank placed the office phone down then picked up his mobile to call Jamie "Hey Jamie I called up the club you need to make a call they said the table is ready when you get there whenever you are ready" "Alright thanks Dad" Jamie scrolled through his phone to contact Jackie and put the phone to his ear and the phone answered on the first ring with Jackie answering first "Hey my handsome officer" "Hey sweetheart what time you get off duty tonight?" "I can get off at 3:00 today if that is alright?" "Yeah if you want I have to book a reservation down at the Blue Note then I'll come straight to your place to pick you up" "Aw thanks Jamie really appreciated hey you know what you are doing for Thanksgiving?" "Uh I'll need to get back to you on that one Jack I'll need to talk with my Dad about it" "Hey I understand Jamie if you want I can try to maybe call over or maybe something else." "No, I can maybe talk with my Dad about and see what he thinks I gotta go, bye Jack love you" "Love you too bye" Jamie ended the call and got to his car before heading back to his apartment to make a call to the Blue Note.

He looked up the number and entered the digits into the home phone and it was ringing it was on the third ring when a polite young lady answered the call "Hello this is the Blue Note reception here who am I speaking to?" "Hi, yes this is Officer Jamie Reagan I am looking for Blue Note manager I was told to call him about a reservation he's a friend of my Dad" "Of course one moment sir" Jamie waited patiently before the phone was picked by an older man who spoke into the phone "Hello who is it I am speaking to?" "Hello, Sir this is Jamie Reagan speaking" "Ah Jamie hello I was told you were going to call me your father said you wanted to book a reservation at my club?" "Yes sir, that was correct a reservation for 2 at 5:00 in the evening tonight please?" "Certainly, my boy anything for a son of Frank Reagan" "Hahaha thanks so much sir I will see you tonight" "See you tonight son bye" Jamie placed down the phone and went back to watching the TV getting a good feeling tonight was a good night.

3:00 in the afternoon 54th Precinct

Jackie was just finishing up an arrest report from today when her phone buzzed an alarm set for 3:00 she decided to pack her stuff and then head out to her car as Danny raced towards her "Hey partner good luck tonight eh?" "Thanks Reagan hey you don't mind if I come over for thanksgiving dinner this year so I can introduce myself to the rest of your family" Danny thought about that for a moment before speaking "I'll talk with the commissioner and see what he thinks but can't guarantee he will say yes" Jackie nodded and said, "Ok I best get going anyway have a good night" "You too" Jackie raced home before jumping in the shower and prepping her outfit for the evening a blue dress before she curled her hair and was contemplating putting it up but decided not to. Jamie got into his car dressed in an ordinary suit and drove over to Jackie's apartment and knocked on the door he heard a muffled "Just a minute" Jamie waited patiently before the door opened and literally his mouth fell open and he was lost for words looking at his beautiful sweetheart "Hey beautiful" Jackie blushed and went to passionately kiss Jamie who returned it in kindness and decided to cut it short because they were looking to get on the road to the club at the time of day they arrived at the club and were allowed into the club where the manager was waiting for the two of them "Hello Jamie good to see you Hello ma'am how are you as well" "Hi as well Jackie Curatola" "You a cop?" "Yes sir, detective in the Five-Four partnered with his brother" "How is Danny by the way" "he's good" "Glad to hear it so let's get down, your table is all ready for both you and your date." Jamie smiled and shook the man's hand and were lead to the table he went over to Jackie's side and pulled the chair for her to get in she smiled at Jamie who in turn sat down and listened to the smooth Jazz that was playing in Jackie smiled at Jamie and as they ordered and ate their dinner Jamie decided to raise a glass Jackie raised her eyebrows at him but knew what he was doing "To a beautiful life many happy memories and one of those here tonight with the woman I consider to be my life." Jackie looked at him smiling and holding a tear in her eye before deciding to clink the glass and say a similar speech of her own "Same to a beautiful life many great memories with the love of my life sitting across from me" Jamie clinked their glasses together and called for the bill for the food and drink. Soon after he pays for the bill Jamie hears an old jazz song come over the Juke box and decides to ask Jackie's hand "Hey want to go dance?" "Yeah" Jamie swings her arm above her head before moving his hand onto her back while Jackie moves her arms around his neck until they are inches away from each other's faces before Jamie was kissing her as they danced in slowly until they waited to go home.

Meanwhile over at the Reagan Household late at night

Danny pulled up in the driveway and knocked on the door and opened it seeing his father sitting in the corner "Hey Dad you got a minute?" "For you anything, What's up?" "I'm uh thinking about Jamie and Jackie" "Go on" "I'm thinking that Jackie should really come over for Thanksgiving Dinner so she can get to meet the Family and Jamie thought about asking you but I don't know if he asked you" "I spoke with Jamie right before he went dancing he discussed it with me and I support the decision for him to bring Jackie to Thanksgiving and to meet the family" Danny smiled and replied "I think those 2 deserve to get married dad" Frank smiled at the comment and decided to head upstairs "Goodnight Danny" "Night dad".

Meanwhile over at Jackie Curatola's apartment

Jamie and Jackie walked into the apartment and Jamie decided to stay with Jackie for the night and was just getting changed when he heard a scream coming from the bathroom he grabbed his piece and moved into the bathroom before ushering Jackie right behind him "What is it what's wrong" "look at that" Jamie saw a messaged covered with blood on the mirror "We will be together" Jamie and Jackie stunned by this decide to call it in "This is off duty officer Reagan there's just been a break in at Detective Curatola's apartment requesting a CSU at 425th Delaney Avenue apartment 3-10 over". "Copy that Officer Reagan"

TBC


	5. Jamie's Finest Hour, The 2nd Fear

Hi Everybody thanks for continuing to post reviews about the Story I love what you have said so far especially Dragonsprit and guest reviewers much appreciated so here is Chapter 5 enjoy

Chapter 5:

Danny Reagan's house

Danny just walked in the door when suddenly, his phone went off he lightly cursed and saw it was Jamie calling him "Hey Kid what's going on?" "Danny, I need you over at Jackie's apartment now!" "What's going on?" "I don't know just get over here" Danny sighed "Alright I'll be there" Linda hearing what was going on appeared at the stairs "Danny what's going on?" "I don't know just Jamie and Jackie are in trouble I think I'm headed over there" "Alright Babe stay safe probably nothing but it did sound serious see ya".

Jackie's Apartment 30 minutes later

Danny arrived outside the apartment block and headed up to the third floor where he saw Jackie and Jamie sitting on the couch and Sargent Gormley who greeted Danny "Reagan" "Sarge what the hell is going on here?" "You'll need to find out from Jackie" "Can I speak to my kid brother to find out his side of the story?" "Yeah go ahead" Danny looked at his brother and nodded to one side who stood up and came over to him "Alright I'll need you to go over the details as to what happened ok?" Jamie nodded "We left the club at 10:00 at last call then I swung by my place to pick up some clothing for the night we weren't having sex" "Alright I understand continue" "We were driving back to her apartment and I turned on the light she went to powder her nose then I heard the scream raised my gun as well and then I saw the message and called it in, do you remember her having a stalker or something?" Danny sighed realising there is something else going on replies, "No she never said anything about a stalker I'll try to find out" "Can I be in there with for Jackie?" Danny nodded "Thanks bro". Jackie sitting on the sofa and Jamie joining her Sargent Gormley just checking with CSU for anything missed. Before Danny sat across from them "Alright Jack I got to ask you to tell your side of the story if you don't mind" "Yeah no problem Danny I'll try" Jamie held her hand in support as she spoke "We left the Blue Note at 10:00 stopped on the way when Jamie decided to stop off for some clothing for the night" Danny nodded for her to continue "We got in the door when I decided to let Jamie go change while I went to wash my face I turned on the light and I saw the message Jamie came up behind me and held me while he called for a CSU and I called for the Sarge" Danny nodded and put the notebook away "It ok if I ask but did you have any problems with anybody maybe an ex-boyfriend or ex-husband? "No I only had my ex-husband who you know was a bastard nothing worth noting ex-boyfriend I cannot say not even know who it would be" Danny nodded and sighed "Ok I believe you I think it might be a harmless joke but I think you should stay somewhere else tonight" Jamie got up to say something "I can offer to take her back to my place for the next couple of nights make sure she is safe and secure if that's ok" "I agree kid I'll follow you back to your place just to be safe if you want" "Yeah go ahead I could use the back-up" Danny offered a small smile just as Gormley decided to join the conversation "Reagan no prints were found nor DNA evidence as well it's a dead end any luck your way" "Nothing on this end Sarge" "Jackie you ok with the kid right by your side tonight" "Yeah I'm ok with Jamie being with me tonight" "Where you headed?" "Jamie's apartment Sarge" "Alright Danny will tag along with you to ensure you get there alright?" "We already agreed to the request Sarge" Gormley nodded and waved out to the three before exiting the apartment before Danny went through the strategy "Right Jackie get some clothes packed Jamie watch her door I'll be on the stairwell checking it's all clear got it" both replied, "Got it Danny!" They all went to their posts Jackie into her room grabbing a bag and grabbing what looked to be 2 weeks' worth of clothing and zipped it straight up afterwards before joining Jamie in the living room Jamie seeing the fear on her face enquired "Are you ready" "Yeah I am ready" "Ok let's go" He opened the door calling out to his brother "Danny" Danny heard and raced into the room "Ok this floor is all clear I checked with the land lady she said she won't charge you the bill for your apartment for the next couple of weeks" Jackie nodded her thanks "There's a way out through the back door but that may be covered" Jamie sighed "Looks like we are going out through the front" Danny made the plan "Here's what we are going to do I'll stay at back with Jackie covering our 6 Jamie you'll have to take point on this one make sure to check your corners" Jamie nodded noting the sweat going down his forehead knowing that what he must is to stay focused and remember his training they walked down the stairs weapons raised Jamie becoming alert to the noises around him becoming observant as they reached the ground floor it was deathly quiet not even a sound or light in the distance Jamie reached the corner of the stairs quietly saying "Stop" his hand signalling a crouch he signalled to his brother to come to the corner, "I don't like this" "Hey you're doing good kid stay alert and calm alright Do this for Jackie, me and our family alright ?" "Alright I got it" Jamie proceeded checking his corners as they went through they got outside and Jamie put up a signal to freeze "Lots of open spaces between the front entrance and both our cars, here's the plan I move out to the middle as soon as I get there you two get moving to both of the cars" That's a crazy plan it isn't much but to hell with it let's go through with it." As planned Jamie went out to the middle of the road once done Jackie and Danny raced ahead to both cars and got in them Jamie got into the car and pulled out as did Danny who went straight to Jamie's apartment as they pulled into the driveway.

Jamie opened the door pulling out his gun and went over to doorway with Jackie and Danny following straight behind as they reached his apartment door they went in Jackie placed her bag down as Jamie turned on the light "Ok, we should be safe here" "Got to admit when you said you and me should spend the night at your place this was not what I had in mind" Jamie lightly chuckled at the comment "Yeah I suppose" Danny walked in "Ok I checked the area it's all clear this apartment is safe but I think you best not return to your place anytime soon ok? "Yeah I got it thanks Danny" Danny nodded and asked Jamie "Hey mind I talk with you in private" "Yeah go through to the kitchen" "I talked with Dad about Jackie coming over for Thanksgiving he supports the decision" "Yeah he supported the idea when I asked him as well" "Good Linda has been begging for the chance to see Jackie again and the boys are probably excited as well" "I bet Nicky will be same as well" both brothers laughed at that "I best let you and Jack get some sleep tonight. Hey, you did good tonight bud you got a long way to go but you were definitely outstanding tonight" "Alright thanks for the help Danny" "See you Jack" Jackie came into the room "See you Reagan" as Jamie put his arm round Jackie's back as they went to get some shut eye.

The Next Morning at Jamie's Apartment

Jackie woke up in bed to find it was alone but noticed a slip of paper on the pillow next to her as she picked it up "Hey, hope you slept well I will see you tonight let me know if you want to come to Thanksgiving tonight so I can let my Grandpa know to set another place at the table. Got to go Baby see you later xxxx Jamie" Jackie smiled at the note as she got up and went to get changed to head to the five-four but found Danny was waiting in the car "Morning sleeping partner how did you sleep?" "Not too bad since I had your brother right next to me in the night" "Glad to hear it" "I assume he asked you to pick me up?" "He asked me since he goes to work at 6:00 and you have a later shift than he does" Jackie smiled and allowed Danny to drive to the precinct. Meanwhile on the other side of town Jamie and Sargent Renzulli were at work protecting the citizens of New York City "So Harvard I hear you are dating now?" "Let me guess NYPD has more gossips than a dozen beauty parlours or either Danny told you" Renzulli laughed and said "Your Brother told me and nobody knows about you and Senora Curatola dating each other" Jamie laughed and replied, "It's the best feeling being with Jackie and I am inviting her to the famous Reagan Thanksgiving dinner" Renzulli stood there with his mouth wide open before replying, "Pulling it kinda close don't you think" "I know but I don't want to go slow and neither does she" "You're one lucky guy kid plus I think you hit a home run with this one" "Jamie laughed and put his serious face on when he noticed something suspicious "Hey Sarge is it me or am I seeing 4 guys go into a pharmacy to stick the place up" Renzulli turned around and saw what got the rookie on his toes "Good eye kid want to go break it up?" "Duty first, 12-Sargent to central be advised armed robbery in process requesting back up at 64th and Broadway over" Central responded "Roger that 12-Sargent back up inbound 10 minutes". Renzulli saw the look on his face that meant only one thing, "Back up will be too late by then" "Agreed" as they advanced in weapons drawn they shouted "Police, don't move! They turned around as three of them raised their hands and one took off, Jamie yelled "I'm going for him" "Hey Reagan hold up, 12-Sargent to central three perps in the bag, one took off Reagan is in pursuit." Jamie took off running after the escapee chasing him down through the back alleyways until he lost sight of him "Renzulli I lost him" "Keep searching I'm inbound to your location" "Ten-Four Sarge" Jamie kept looking until suddenly the escapee came at him swinging a pipe at him as Jamie brought out his nightstick and began to duck each of his attacks before swinging for his leg and right hooking him to get him on his front and cuffing him before calling it in "12-Sargent to Central the fourth and final robber has been arrested and in cuffs" "Copy that 12-Sargent good job" Jamie gets the perp up towards the squad car where Renzulli is waiting with Danny and Jackie "Sarge what's going on?" "Kid I'm leaving that your brother to tell you" Danny moved forward, "Well kid these four fine gentlemen had been robbing a string of pharmacies in pretty much all five boroughs this was their last hit" "Correction Reagan only they hit one more than that" Jamie raised an eyebrow "Why hit only 5 pharmacies in each borough before heading out of New York and moving onto a different city but instead in Manhattan they hit 6 pharmacies but the rest was 5 could be that they like to get high and sell them on the black market" Danny looked at Jackie who simply just looked over her notes and realised that Jamie just cracked a the case "You brilliant genius, you may have solved this case with just a snap of the finger" Renzulli puzzled by this "Woah, hang on a minute this guy solves a simple robbery and vice case my very own rookie" Jamie chuckles at this and looks at Danny "I think I did Sarge" Danny smiles, "Tell you what kid I'll let you have this collar as a token of me and my partner's thanks to you for solving this." Jamie nods at him as Danny goes towards him to pat him on the back while Jackie moves ahead towards him "Hey you know how you had to tell your Grandfather whether he needed to set a place for me at the table" Jamie nodded "I would really like to come to Thanksgiving dinner this year at your childhood home" Jamie smiles and replies "When I get home I am going to treat you to a romantic dinner at my place" Jackie swooned and replied "See you at 5:00 tonight" "See you then" Getting lost in the moment he decides to make a little heart sign towards her as Renzulli calls out to him "Reagan come on let's go get these guys off into a cell at the station" As Jamie jumped into the squad car Danny honked his car horn to say goodbye while Jamie waved at both him and Jackie as they drove back to the 12th Precinct and got them booked Jamie however had a plan to get the motive and confessions behind it all.

Meanwhile at the 12th Precinct

Jamie just walked out with nearly 4 confessions worth 10 pages and was just going to his phone to call his brother of his results "Hey Danny, good news" "What you got kid?" "4 confessions with 10 pages of information and a list of Black market sellers I can give to you as soon as possible meet me over at the Manhattan D.A. office" "Sounds good meet you over there in 20 minutes I'll alert Jackie and call Erin" "On my way" Jamie ended the call heading towards Renzulli's office before suddenly a lady like voice calls out to him "Jamie? Jamie Reagan" The familiar voice suddenly causes Jamie to wince at the sound as a wound started to open, he opened his eyes and saw Sydney Davenport standing right behind him

"Sydney"

DND DUH DUH! Didn't expect this twist in the table did you compadres? What entails next time? Will Jamie and Jackie survive this unexpected encounter or will this threat drive a wedge between the blossoming relationship? Find out next time. Please like and review Many thanks


	6. Past Truth and A New Beginning

Hello again my friends, hope you enjoyed chapter 5 more drama here so sit back and read it all in front of your eyes

Chapter 6:

At the 12th Precinct

Sydney Davenport walked right up to Jamie but he backed away from her, Sydney raising her eyebrows Jamie asking, "What the hell you are doing back here Syd?" "I came back because I finished my work over in London and thought about coming back to you" "Get out of here Syd I've had enough crap since we were dating and engaged" "I thought about becoming a cop's wife and I want to try please Jamie?" "Tough luck Syd you were too late and walked out on me end of story" Several cops noticed the arguing tried to look away but found it impossible to do so "I don't want to be with you anymore Syd end of I found somebody else anyway" "Really who?" "None of your business" "Is she pretty?" "More beautiful, understanding and a lot better than you" Those words pierced through Sydney like bullets before Jamie started to get agitated "I'll ask again what are you doing here?" "I came here to defend my clients I believe they are the four pharmacy robbers" Jamie smiled and then laughed and kept laughing and started to clap until Sydney couldn't figure out what made her ex-fiancé laugh "I think you are too late to represent them in the interrogation because I already got the information I had all 4 confessions 10 pages each right before you came" Sydney stunned by this thinking she already lost but had a card to play "You know when you said I was too late to be a cop's wife to you?" Jamie nodded "Yeah you said you wanted to try and I said no" "Well I am already engaged to an NYPD police Lieutenant so beat that Reagan and guess what?" "What now?!" "I already knew him from back when we were dating and I slept with him right behind your back" Jamie stunned by this revelation tried to hold his rising Irish temper but when he raised his hat to his face he hid a smile because he knew the truth.

Flashback scene

Jamie got his phone and scrolled through the contacts as he was walking towards the apartment until he reached Sydney's number as he dialled he waited until she picked up on the 2nd ring "Hello" "Hey Syd you up for dinner out tonight?" "Sorry sweetie can't I'm pulling an all-nighter at the office" "Well that's a real killer no pun intended" "No worries looks like you are eating on your own tonight" "Guess I could use the quiet to think things over on my latest case" "Good luck" "Same to you love you" "Bye" Jamie ended the call before he went to another contact on his phone until he saw Danny's name and dialled it until he picked up on the 1st ring "Hey kid what's going on?" "Where are you?" "At the precinct finishing up on some paperwork why?" "Remember that tracker you put up on Sydney's phone can you find where that is" "Sure anything for my genius little brother. Here hold up I thought Syd was pulling an all-nighter at the firm" "I think that was to pull my leg and to get me of her trail" "You got it pulling the trace on her phone and the winner is" The computer pinged an address in South Boston an Hotel block on 100 Stuart St "Hey kid, Sydney's firm is in North Boston, isn't it?" "Yeah why?" "Well I just pulled up an address in South Boston a hotel 100 Stuart St looks like your suspicion was correct" "I'll find out which room is she in and get you the name it was registered to" "Yeah that sounds like a plan let me know who the room is registered to and I'll pull a background check on whoever it is she is with" "Alright thanks Danny I owe you one" "Hey I'm doing this out of concern for my brother's love life and because he asked me, speak to you soon." Jamie looked up the phone number of the Hotel and called it being put through to the front desk, "W Boston Hotel reception who am I speaking with? "Hi, my name is Jamie Reagan I am just enquiring into a customer of yours a Sydney Davenport?" "Yes, we do have a Sydney Davenport would you like me to call her hotel room at all?" "No thank you but do you know who bought the Hotel Room by any chance" "One moment sir… The room was bought by a Mike Ramirez is there anything else? Jamie smiled and replied, "No thank you that will be all thanks" Jamie ended the call and instantly went to Danny's number "You got it?" "Name's Mike Ramirez" Danny wrote the name down and tried to scan his brain as to why it sounded so familiar he searched him up and found him in the NYPD Database Danny stunned by this revelation picks up the phone and puts it to his ear "Kid you aren't gonna like this the room belongs to Mike Ramirez he's a cop who is part of the NYPD exchange programme" "Yeah I remember, the programme was invented by Grandpa to help build relations with other PDs to help P.R." "You are basically right what's your plan on how to confront Sydney on this?" "Make her believe I don't know anything and hopefully confront her when the time is right." Danny nodded "Sounds like a plan or catch her in the act" "Too risky plus I don't have actual proof" "Maybe I can pull the receipts see how long this has been going on" "Good idea hey I gotta go Danny I'll see you soon talk later" Danny smiled "Bye Kid talk again bye" Jamie put the phone in his pocket and headed off to his apartment.

End Flashback

Jamie pulled the hat from his face and just smiled at Sydney "Well you know Syd what you don't know is that I knew the truth all this time" "Sydney stunned by this revelation stammered before picking herself up "How did you know about this?" You know your watch I got for our 5th date I had it fitted with a tracker to find out what was going on and I pulled the receipts from the Hotel you were at including the Hotel when we were engaged here in the Big Apple" "You won't get away with this" "I already have so Home run to Jamie Reagan of the Brooklyn Dodgers haha boom" other officers who stood watching the argument just clapped and whistled as they saw Jamie get one over a private lawyer as Renzulli stood there just simply smiling at his rookie partner and waited at the front door for him "Hey, come on Reagan we gotta go to D.A.'s office" "Coming Sarge."

Manhattan D.A.'s Office

Danny Reagan and Jackie arrived at outside Councillor Erin Reagan's office and knocked on her door before hearing a muffled reply "Yeah?" "Hey Sis just came by to see if you have heard the news about the bust" "Yes I did Jamie has done really well and even got the confessions and the list of suppliers and sellers for the stolen goods. Hey Jackie." "Hey Erin, do you know where Jamie is?" "Said he would be here in the next 10 minutes" Jamie and Renzulli pulled up in their patrol car and headed towards the front desk asking for Erin Reagan before heading up the lift and walking towards the office and knocking "Come in" "Hey councillor" "Renzulli and my handsome little brother" "Here are the confessions and the list of suppliers and sellers for the black market" "This is brilliant we have tried to bring this case to a close but weren't even close" "Well let's hope this does bring everyone involved to justice hopefully" "Hmm agreed" "Well there's another surprise I haven't informed you about" the 2 detectives and the counsellor raised eyebrows at the statement before enquiring "What is it?" Jamie replied, "Sydney Davenport" the three were blown away by this that the 2 Reagans silently cursed Sydney's name as Jamie saw Jackie lower her face went towards her and buried her face in his uniform to prevent anyone seeing her crying. Erin spoke first "I knew there was a nightmare in the works" Danny nodded "You never knew sis nobody did" Renzulli stood there in silence before speaking "I think I overheard her talking about what happened when the two were together but uh you should ask Jamie about it" Erin raised her eyebrows in response looking towards her brother "Anything you want to tell me and Danny about" Jamie looked at his Sarge, "Sarge could you leave the room with Jack for a couple minutes" Renzulli nodded "Yeah come on detective" Jackie followed him out as they left the 3 Reagans to talk as Erin allowed Jamie left Jamie to fill in the gaps as what happened to him years ago but as he spilled everything about Sydney and what she did Erin had felt the urge to unleash all bottled aggression towards the younger woman while Danny stood there simply nodding but something stunned Erin, Danny was being calm of the situation which made her wonder what was going on and ask him what was going on "Want to tell me why you haven't busted a chair or slammed your fist into the table?" Jamie looked at Danny if he should tell her or if Danny should Danny instead spoke "You may as well tell her kid get it out of the way" Erin again raised her eyebrows and looked at Jamie who sighed and told her how Danny helped him realise the truth as to what she was doing Erin smiled at Danny "Danny I got to say this is a new level you keeping an eye on our little brother's love life I really want to say you are my favourite brother." Danny smiled and replied, "Thanks Sis but really Joe is the only one to thank because he knew Syd was bad news from the moment we met her" Erin chuckles and motions her brothers into a bear hug "Come here you guys" as they pull out of the hug Danny looks at Jamie who raises his eyebrows "Hey, I think you owe it to yourself to go and comfort Jackie and tell her you love that girl with everything you have got." Danny nearly chucks him out of the office as he looks at Erin "You know I think those two definitely have a wedding to plan in the next couple of months but first Thanksgiving dinner with Jackie coming up" Erin smiled at her oldest brother nodding in response about that comment.

During that time Renzulli and Curatola stopped outside in the park outside the DA Office and sat down with pastrami subs in their hands 10 minutes later Jamie raced outside the office and spied Renzulli sitting on the bench with his girl, "Hey Sarge, Jackie" "Hey Kid here I was just going back to the office for a little bit to get out the cold" "Alright see you back at the office" Jamie sat beside Jackie and took her hand as she stared into his eyes, "Jamie are you sure you don't have feelings for this Sydney?" "I don't have nothing for her ever she was a cheat, a liar and nothing more than a power hungry person but you are everything I could ever ask for and I love you so much" Jackie smiled and took his hand and stood up as did Jamie before Jackie hugged him and replied "Jamie I really want to make you happy and you make me smile every day of my life and I want to move in with you as well" Jamie smiles and runs places a couple strands of hair behind her ear before leaning in to kiss her as Jackie does the same as well just as three other figures came on their right side they smiled at the couple but right behind them Sydney's facial expression darkened as she looked in disgust at the blossoming romance between the young beat cop and Detective as she started to walk away right before Erin turned around and saw her she turned so angry that even no anger in the world would combine with it, "Sydney Davenport, you know I thought you would have made Jamie happy but all you did was become an absolute nightmare if I ever see you again anywhere near me, my family or even those two. Me, my brothers, Jackie and Sgt Renzulli will make you a cold case for many, many years to come I will see you in Court tomorrow." Danny and Renzulli turned around just as Sydney was with Erin and once he heard the threat he was stunned into oblivion at her unrevealing anger which even made him frightened to anger her as she spoke what she had to say. Once all of that was done Sydney started to walk away as she prepared her defence against the Reagan siblings, the detective and Sargent that once she left as everybody pulled into a massive bear hug and separated soon after Jamie suggested something to the 4 people with him "Who's up for drinks this evening I'm buying" everybody cheered at the suggestion and immediately went to hug the young cop who had moulded into a great cop and person in their eyes. Later that evening at Delaney's after Jamie had bought the first round of drinks everyone toasted to tomorrow and to the young couple as they clinked their bottles together just as Renzulli checked his watched and put his hand on his head as Erin noticed, "What's up Tony?" "Just forgot I had to go be at my hospital appointment apparently I had to do a check up on my weight and my blood pressure" "Sounds serious" "Yea' sure is I got to go see you guys" "Good luck Sarge" The others said. Jamie turned towards Danny and Erin just as Jackie decided to go to the ladies just as soon as she was gone he turned and asked them something, "Can I ask you something?" Danny and Erin smiled and looked at their brother and enquired "Yeah go on speak your mind buddy" "I'm thinking about letting Jackie move in with me and we have both discussed it but what do you think we should do?" Danny smiled thinking he wants to support the decision as did Erin who is willing to support the decision both give their replies, "I think you should follow your hearts and go through this big move but you best tell Dad and Grandpa right before Thanksgiving otherwise they could take it the wrong way and decide it is way too soon for you two" Erin and Jamie nodded at their older brother at what he said and Jamie decided to call it a night just as Jackie came out "Hey you ready to go?" "Let's go I want to wake early and rub the thought of us winning this case in Sydney's face" Jamie hearing the words come out of her mouth smiled and put his arm round her back as the other 2 Reagans were proud of her passion as a cop and as a future Reagan rubbing their probable victory in Sydney's face.

The Next Morning at 6:00

The next morning was very much was a big day for Jamie and Jackie as they woke up in each other's arms and greeted each other with a kiss before deciding to get in the shower and shower once that was done Jamie got down to cooking scrambled eggs for breakfast just as Jackie came out of the bedroom and saw the eggs cooking "Oooh my favourite breakfast you know me well" Jamie smiled and set the plate down in front of her before turning off the stove and setting his plate down eating in quiet before Jackie decides to ask her love something, "Can I ask you something?" "Yeah go ahead" "Mind I ask if the both of us go to dinner with both your Dad and Grandpa?" Jamie smiled at the question before replying, "Speaking of the question I was about to ring him and ask" Jackie smiled before standing right next to Jamie and passionately kisses him just as he picks up his mobile to call his Grandfather before pausing to make the plan he scrolls up the house home number and waits patiently as his Grandfather answers "Hello" "Hey Grandpa" "Jamie my boy what brings you to call me at this time of morning" "Just wanted to ask what you are doing tonight?" "As far as I am aware what I do every night with your father eat dinner and talk about our day" "How about I come over for dinner tonight and I bring Jackie with me tonight?" Henry smiled just as his Son came in the kitchen heading for the coffee pot "Hold on your Dad is in the room let me check with him" Henry puts the phone down for a minute "Francis, Jamie is asking if Jackie and him can come over for dinner tonight all four of us in the house" Frank smiled and nodded replying, "Sounds good can't wait to meet Jackie tonight" Henry picked up the phone and said, "Sounds good I'll see you guys tonight what shall I cook?" Jamie looked at Jackie and she said, "Chilli con carne" Jamie replied to his Grandfather's question "Chilli con carne if that is ok?" Henry replied, "Ok let me know what time you get off duty both of you and I will put it on" Jamie smiled, "Alright sounds fun Grandpa see you and Dad tonight bye" "Have a good day kid bye" Jamie ended the phone call and put it in his pocket picking up his Jacket and guided Jackie to the front door and locking it behind him they both walk hand in hand towards Jamie's car which Jackie said, "This was your brothers car" "Yeah it was my Dad's before him" "What made you want to take the car?" "I have a fondness for old cars and because I am old fashioned when it comes to girls" "Must be how your charm wooed me into your strong arms" "More like you and me can't stand the thought of losing each other" "Maybe" Jamie and Jackie both got into the car and drove to the courthouse with much confidence that they will bring the criminals behind bars.

Manhattan Court House

As they arrived at the courthouse the couple soon walked through the building looking every inch as professional as they reached the office Danny and Erin were in as they went over the case reports and their testimonies just as Renzulli knocked on the door and spoke, "Hey Guys" "Hey " everybody replied Renzulli then said "Sorry I am late" Erin spoke up "Nothing to worry about the trial starts in the next 10 minutes if you 2 want to head down to the courtroom you can go on in" "Ok let's go Reagan" Jamie and the Sarge head down to the court room and take their seats in the defendants corner while the others walk in room and see Sydney standing across from them they give her a menacing stare which frightens her knowing their temper will be directed at her. As the trial ran throughout the day Sydney knew for sure that the case was lost but when Jamie was called to stand trial for his involvement in the arrest of the 4 robbers she saw her chance to deal a blow in the case Jamie went up to the stand and sat in the box and was sworn in as Sydney stood to ask Jamie questions, "Officer Reagan, how long have you been on the Police Force?" "Over a year now" "Have you ever been investigated by IA during that time?" "Twice, once over an incident in China Town where I apprehended two perps while off duty and the other was when my weapon went missing right before I went on duty" "Is it true that you have a very good arrest record?" "I would not know" "Have you ever killed anyone?" "I have only wounded several perps during my time on the force" Erin stood to end the interrogation "Objection, your honour this is harassment" "Denied Miss Reagan" Sydney continued questioning "Is it true that you ended the engagement between you and I?" Jamie suddenly felt his temper rising and tried to rein it down "Never, you know damn well who ended it Syd!" The judge banged the gavel shouting "Order in court! Miss Davenport your time is up you have become too personal in this questioning of Officer Reagan stand down. Officer Reagan please step down" Jamie smiled seeing Syd losing her temper meaning that she was losing control on the case as did the others smile at her mockingly as the accused were put on the stand they spilled the beans about the black market operation they had going and why they always went for the pharmacies and the confessions all put it together and the jury came out to deliver the verdict the Judge asked them, "Have the Jury reached a decision" The Foreman replied "We have your Honour" "How do you find the 4 men accused of robbery and intention to sell" "Guilty" Sydney looked down and instantly put her head in her hands just as she saw the 5 officers and councillor celebrate their victory and saw Jamie and Jackie hug and kiss each other once they were outside the courtroom as she walked away deciding to forget about the Reagan Family.

Later that Day at the Reagan Family Home

Jamie and Jackie had just pulled into the driveway of the Reagans and went straight to the front door knocking on it they heard a muffled "It's Open" Jamie pushed the door open and allowed Jackie to enter so she could take her coat off just as Henry walks in to greet the couple and speak to them, "Hi Jamie, Jackie, is it?" "Yes sir, an honour Commissioner" "Please call me Henry, Jackie you are a guest" "You have a lovely home Henry I see you and Jamie have the same charm" Henry smiled replying, "Every Reagan man is always polite whenever in the presence of a lovely lady" Jackie blushed at the statement as Jamie moved to speak, "When is Dad going to be back?" Henry replied, "In 30 minutes when I last talked to him so Jackie want to go on a grand tour of the family home?" Jackie smiled replying, "Yeah I would like that" "Jamie don't mind if you take over checking the dinner?" Jamie replied, "Don't mind Grandpa" As Jamie went into the Kitchen Henry began his tour of the house starting off with the pictures that were around the house starting off with how he and Betty first bought the house and how loyalty was prized in the family she smiled as she was with him listening to the stories that when she passed the wedding photos of Henry and Betty just as she imagined herself and Jamie on their future wedding day as Henry took note and smiled before saying, "You are perfect for him you know, when Joe died he was a different person but we saw light come back into those eyes whenever Danny spoke about you with him" Jackie smiled and silently thanked Danny for bringing the two together. Meanwhile at the same time Jamie was continuing to stir dinner when he heard Frank call out "Pop?" "Hey Dad" "Jamie this seems surprising where's your Grandpa and Jackie?" "On a grand tour of the house" "I reckon she is probably getting bored with the stories" as he chuckled softly Jamie joining in when Henry decided to inject himself into the conversation "Very funny Francis and my stories are not boring" Jackie appeared and saw the commissioner standing in front of her as she shook his hand and spoke "Commissioner" "Frank when off duty Jackie and would you like a drink?" "I wouldn't mind a glass of Bushmills 1608 if that is ok?" Frank smiled "You know your whiskey" "I went on holiday up to Ireland when I was 19 it was the best holiday I went on and I took a tour off the distillery down there" The elder Reagan men smiled at Jamie for choosing Jackie to be with him "Grandpa does the Chilli look done?" Henry came over to check and nodded "Yeah that is done" Frank went to the drawer "I'll get the Knives and Forks, Jackie if you could get the plates they are up in the top cupboard on the left-hand side" "Ok uh Jamie little help?" Jamie came over "Here I'll give you two I'll take the other two" Henry smiled at the couple as they showed incredible teamwork thinking that Betty was looking down at their Grandson and the girl of his life and smiling at how the 2 went together. As soon as dinner was all dished up Henry proceeded to sit down and say Grace at dinner Jamie tapped Jackie into putting her hands together for dinner prayer everybody smiled as they ate and Jackie complimented, "This is very lovely Henry" "My pleasure I taught Jamie the valued tradition of cooking with the help of my son and his brothers" Frank added, "Sure did Pop but he was always the listening type when Mary was with him" Jackie smiled at how the Reagan family always thought of each other and that stirred in her mind as Frank decided to ask her something "So Jackie will we be seeing you on Thanksgiving?" "I thought Jamie told you" Jamie shyly run his fingers through his hair as Henry looked at him "Well Jamie?" "Yeah she would like to be a part of the Thanksgiving Dinner this year" the elder men smiled at Jackie for accepting the invitation "Then it looks I am prepping more trimmings this year. Anybody up for dessert?" "No, I am good Henry" Jamie added "No I am good Grandpa" while Frank said, "I don't mind a Chocolate Éclair Pop" Henry replied, "Coming right up Francis" Jackie got up to assist Henry with clearing the plates away which gave Jamie the opportunity to talk with his father, "Dad can I tell you something" "You can what's up?" "Jackie asked if she could move in with me and she said yes, But I wanted to your view on this" Frank nodded, "I think it's a good plan Jamie considering all things said you two were the talk of the family last weekend and when I spoke with Danny" Jamie smiled at this and paused for a moment to sum up what would come next, "Dad I saw Sydney today when I was handling the court trial and the interrogation of the 4 robbers I got one over her and I felt good about it" "How did Jackie take it?" "I reassured her she was not in danger of being replaced plus Syd is marrying an NYPD Lieutenant since she didn't want to be a cop's wife" "I heard from the regular gossip that she was with him when you were in Boston with her" "Yeah Danny helped me find out what was going on and I'm glad I'm not with Sydney." Frank smiled at this knowing the right girl was with him and helping his father in the Kitchen. "I'm going to call it a night me and Jack have got early tours in the morning" "Alright you want to go scoop up your girl?" "Yeah, I'll do that" Jamie walked into the Kitchen and put his arms around Jackie, "Hey, want to get on the road?" "Yeah when are we leaving" "Next couple of minutes" Soon after Jackie did all of her dishes she went to go put her coat on and say goodbye to Henry and Frank as they went to see the couple off at the front door they waved while Henry called out "See you Thanksgiving you two" the two men went in and sat down in the living room in quiet till they went to bed and looked at their wedding day pictures imaging how Jamie and Jackie would look on their probable Wedding day.

Hope you enjoyed this one Folks please like and review. Stay Tuned for more Love is Amazing Chapters.


	7. Thanksgiving Dinner

Hi ya folks, thanks for reviews and likes very appreciated hope you enjoy this lovely chapter so sit back and enjoy this special Chapter of Thanksgiving dinner with the Reagan Family

Chapter 7:

80th and Amsterdam (Ayla Demir's Flat) 8:00 in the Morning (1 day to Thanksgiving)

Jackie and Danny arrived on scene just after receiving and reported to Jamie and Renzulli, Jamie speaks first, "Detectives, we were first on the scene, Vic's name is Ayla Demir she's Iranian 22 years old and studies Law she came back from the Gym" Danny replied, "Anybody confirm that?" "Building Manager confirmed seeing her going up but after that it is sketchy with what she is doing" "Right we'll head up towards the apartment, Kid mind I talk to you a minute?" Renzulli headed to shore up the perimeter while Jackie flashed him a smile, Danny took note of the smile and ushered him to the side "You Ok?" "Just thinking about Pecan Pie and instead I have to live with the image of a woman jumping out a window" Danny sadly nodded knowing he dealt with his fair share of gruesome deaths, "Hey try to take your mind off it with the thought of football half time and Jackie huh?" Jamie smiled at the suggestion "Can't wait see you Danny" As Jamie walked away towards the squad car and they drove off. As soon as they got back to the precinct Jamie headed towards his computer to type up the after-action report and went on his lone beat tour about 2 hours into the tour and Jamie was on his way back heard his phone going off seeing that Linda was trying to call him, he answered the call "Hey Linda" "Jamie" Jamie sensing the fear in Linda's voice, "Linda calm down what's going on" "Jamie it's Pops he's just had a heart attack" Jamie suddenly feeling tears come towards his eyes promises Linda, "I'll be there as soon as I can" "Jamie alert Jackie and Danny they need to know I'll speak to you soon" "Bye Linda" Jamie went through his Contacts and reached Danny's number he pressed the call button and waited patiently for him to pick up but it came up number engaged so he went to Jackie's number and waited she answered on the first ring "Hey is everything ok?" "Is Danny with you?" "Yeah he's speaking with Erin why?" "Tell him I need to speak to him regardless and I need you to get over to Saint Victor's both of you" "Alright Danny is here now" Jackie handed the phone over to Danny who replied, "Hey Kid you ok?" "Danny, I got a call from Linda I need you over to Saint Victor's now" "Hold up? what? what's going on kid?" "Grandpa is in the hospital he's had a heart attack I don't know anything else" Danny put his hand to his mouth hearing those words nearly broke him "Alright I'll get over there does Dad know?" "I'm pretty sure Linda's calling up the office now" "Ok get over to the hospital I'll meet you there" "See you there Danny" Danny hung up the call and handed the phone back to Jackie who looked at him concerned "Jack we need to get to the hospital Grandpa had a heart attack" Jackie sat there stunned thinking about the man feeling so helpless in the hospital got up and headed to the Hospital right before Danny stopped to see their Sargent who saw Danny's facial expression "Reagan you ok?" "My Grandpa's in the hospital you don't mind if I head over there and take Jackie with me, do you?" "Go it's your family they need you" "Thanks Sarge" They left the Precinct and headed to the Hospital meanwhile Jamie headed back to the Precinct and headed towards the Hospital he got there first and headed to the front desk where the Nurse was sitting at the computer, "Hi I am looking for Henry Reagan I'm his Grandson he came in earlier with a heart attack" Just as the Nurse started to reply Linda came to the front desk and called out "Jamie!" Linda hugged her brother in law and began to explained what was happening as she walked with him they got to the room as Jamie looked through the window and saw his Grandfather hooked up to the machines it tore at him as he remembered his Grandmother and Mom in the Hospital soon he heard somebody call out, "Jamie" he looked up and saw Jackie and Danny jogging towards him as he hugged Jackie and Danny as Danny looked to Jamie to find out what happened, "How is he" "Linda told me that one of the coronary arteries was 90% occluded they said something about a medical term you'll need to ask Linda" "Are there any risks that Dad needs to know about?" "Linda called him he's on his way" Danny nodded and went to see his wife. Jamie and Jackie went to see the doctor and talk to her about something, "Doc do you mind if me and my girl go into my Grandpa's room" the doctor nodded and let them go in Jackie put her hand to her mouth and Jamie put his arms around her waist, "He can't die baby" "No he cannot die" Jackie held tears in her eyes and she closed her eyes and offered a silent prayer in quiet "Our father who thou art in Heaven please do not take Henry from the Reagan family and me. He offers so much to everyone and deserves to keep going for as long as. In the Name of Father, The Son and The Holy Spirit amen" Jamie smiled as she ended the prayer and kissed the side of her head to thank her just as Frank walked in and spoke up, "Thanks for staying with him you two" "No problem Dad I'm gonna get some coffee want some?" "No thanks son" Jackie stayed in the room when Frank decided to sit down, "You wanted to stay with him something tells me you wanted to stay" Jackie nodded "I wanted to because I think your family wouldn't be the same without him to impart wisdom into everybody" Frank smiled "He is good at that but over the past month you have proved to be a part of the family and everybody believes that you should be proud of that" Jackie smiled and asked "May I go into the waiting room Frank?" "Go on I think the doc is going to be back here shortly anyway to take him in for his operation" Jackie left the room and found Jamie in the waiting room with Linda who spoke with them, "Hey Linda, Babe" Linda spoke up "How is he?" "Resting hopefully Frank is in there with him, any word from Erin?" "She said she will pick up Nicki and the boys and come straight to the Hospital" Jackie nodded just as Jamie went to go to the restroom and then the café Jackie then went to sit down in the vacated seat next to Linda who let Jackie speak first, "I was talking with Henry when me and Jamie went to house for dinner he said that whenever Danny talked about me with Jamie it made his (Jamie's) eyes shine, did you ever notice that?" Linda smiled and replied, "Yeah I did we all noticed it and when Jamie kept smiling on his phone a week ago we all knew that the two of you had gotten together and that's what made us all happy seeing Jamie smile and the amount of fun you two were having on your dates" Jackie smiled and sighed, "Can I tell you something but promise me that you won't tell anybody else especially Danny" "I understand please do tell" "When me and Jamie do get married I'm going to retire from the NYPD as I don't want to leave Jamie a widow" Linda stunned about this revelation stutters before replying, "Wow, this seems all so sudden, what brought this on?" "I love Jamie with everything in my heart and if I was to leave him it would kill him to the bone" Linda knowing how Jamie was whenever somebody he loved and cared about had died knew how he was going react and what it would do to him, "I promise not to tell anybody especially Danny" "Thanks Linda for letting me tell you".

A little while later Erin showed up with Nicky and the boys both Jack and Sean called out "Mom!" Linda went to hug her two sons and give them both a peck on the heads before asking them "Boys, do you remember your Dad's partner Jackie?" both boys nodded and looked towards Jackie saying, "Hi Miss Curatola" Jackie smiled at the two boys at how they were both polite towards her "You don't have to call me Miss Curatola you guys you can call me Jackie you know?" Jack spoke first saying "Ok Jackie" Sean as well said "Ok Jackie" both the boys smiled as they looked at their future Aunt before looking at their mom, "Mom can we go see Grandpa please?" "Yeah go on boys be careful though don't run" both boys replied "Ok" Erin stepped forward to hug her sister in law and say hi to Jackie when she saw Nicki behind her and spoke to Jackie, "Jackie you won't recognise her but this is my daughter Nicki" Nicki stepped forward and said, "Hi Miss Curatola" "Don't be so formal Nicki call me Jackie" "Ok Jackie uh you don't mind if both you and me go towards the Cafeteria do you I could use something to eat" "Uh Erin is that ok?" "Sure, I don't mind I wanted to catch up with Linda anyway" Jackie smiled and led Nicki right beside her as Nicki began talking about her day. Once the two were gone Linda proceeded to tell Erin everything about what happened to Henry but when she got to the topic involving Jackie she felt an urge about whether to tell Erin what she learned or wait another time but instead she decided to wait another time. Erin enquired, "Are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" "No, it can wait it's not too important". During that time friends of the Reagans came on down to the hospital to send their prayers and best wishes soon after that Garrett came on down and immediately ran into Jackie who instantly spoke first, "Deputy Commissioner Moore I didn't know you were on your way" "I only came by to say hi and give my prayers towards Henry, what about you?" "Oh, I'm here because Jamie asked me to be here" "I take it that you and Jamie are now dating" "How did you figure that out?" "I may not be a police officer but I did take note of you two down the Blue Note Club" "Yeah that was us down there" "You did look pretty romantic might I add both of you that is" "Thank you here I'll take you to the waiting room where everybody is" "Lead on Detective" Jackie led the DCPI down to the waiting room where Frank spotted them and headed towards them "Garrett thank you for coming down" "No problem Frank I ran into Detective Curatola and she allowed me to follow her down to the room" "Thank you Jackie may I be excused for a moment" "Certainly I'll go find Jamie" Frank smiled as Jackie went over to the other side of the room where Jamie was playing with his niece and nephews Frank instantly looked back and spoke to Garrett, "I assume you knew about those two" "I did and I spotted the two of them dancing in the Blue Note a couple days ago" Frank nodded and replied "I assume there is something else" "Yes Detective Curatola planned on retiring from the NYPD I just got the letter from her C.O. Sgt Gormley he hasn't shown the letter to anybody." "Probably just as soon after she married Jamie of course" "Why would she leave a letter of retirement?" "She was afraid of leaving Jamie a widow and wanted him to continue in the police force feeling her time was coming to an end" "Makes perfect sense" soon after Doctor Keller came out and the entire room came towards the doctor waiting for the news on Henry she instantly spoke of the information she has learned, "The operation was a success he is resting easy there was no concern and he is soon to be back to his normal self" The entire room looked stunned and tears shined in everyone's eyes as they all thanked the doctor for making sure the operation went smoothly Garrett piped up, "it's also rumoured that I can be a lucky rabbit's foot in the Hospital" Everybody chuckled at the statement and went about thanking Garrett for the help Jamie instantly shook his hand and hugged his girl soon after then went to talk to his father about something. Jackie went to her phone to deliver the news to text Danny about his Grandfather and he instantly replied, "That's great thanks for being there Jack really appreciate it" "Any luck with the case?" "Come on in tomorrow I'll relay all info that I have got" "See you tomorrow then night" "Night".

The Next Morning (Thanksgiving)

The Hospital was quiet for the best part and Jamie had gone off to do the Thanksgiving Day Parade beat which Renzulli told him about Jackie woke up and instantly realised he was not around so she went to the ground floor and saw Danny waiting for her and he said, "Morning Partner, how was your sleep?" "It was beautiful as usual so what did you find out from the case?" Danny relayed all the info towards Detective Curatola on what the boyfriend had done behind Ayla's back and decided to go arrest the boyfriend and his parents. Once the case was closed Danny had gotten a call from Linda, "Hey Linda everything OK?" "Yeah its all good what time you getting off for dinner" "Just finishing paperwork then I'm headed out" "OK, don't go home Danny head to the hospital that's where we are having dinner at" "Got it Linda I'll relay it to Jack" "Thanks I'll see you soon" Danny ended the call and saw Jackie sit down a cup of coffee when Danny spoke first, "Linda said Thanksgiving dinner is at the hospital" "OK do you mind giving me a lift back to mine and Jamie's place" "You got it partner" once they finished all the paperwork they packed up and headed to Jamie's apartment. During the drive to Jamie's apartment Jackie broke the silence, "Can I ask you something" "Yeah go ahead what is it" "2 nights ago when me and Jamie went to your Dad's house for dinner Henry said something about you always talking to Jamie about me" Danny chuckled, "Yeah that was true uh Jamie was always interested in my cop stories and I told him a few including a few about our days in Narcotics" "He must have enjoyed them" "He certainly did and whenever I talked about you he always daydreamed like some schoolboy" Jackie blushed "Your grandpa must have been right I am perfect for him" "That you are Jack everybody thought that because he always had that massive smile on his face everyday since you started going out with him. They got to the apartment and they went upstairs so Jackie could shower and change her clothes.

On the other side of New York the Thanksgiving Day Parade was in full flow as Jamie was on patrol handling a section of the crowd while Renzulli was next to him keeping his eyes on the crowd and the parade before speaking, "So Reagan how's your Grandpa?" "Yeah he's alright they successfully removed what was wrong with him and now he is resting up for dinner" "Where you having it at?" "The Hospital so I just have to head there from the precinct" "Your tour ends in an 5 minutes tell ya what I'll let ya go home early so Thanksgiving dinner is on for you" "Thanks Sarge I owe ya one" "Make it up on your next couple tours kid Happy Thanksgiving" "Happy Thanksgiving" Jamie walked out of the section he was looking after and pulled out his phone to ring Linda he pressed call and waited as it rung he heard Linda on the phone "Hi Jamie you on your way" "Just finished my tour heading back to the precinct then on my way down to the hospital" "See you soon" Jamie drove back to the precinct and proceeded to head to the locker room where he changed into off duty clothing and left for the hospital arriving there with no problems and headed for the Café where he spotted Danny, "Hey Danny" "Hey Kid, Jackie is just getting the potatoes with Linda then they are on their way here" Jamie nodded, "How's Grandpa?" "Wanted to be left alone on Thanksgiving Dad will bring him down here but it is a surprise so don't blow it" "Wouldn't dream of it" "Well you better not because I'll tell Jackie to be careful of where she puts her jewellery" Jamie's eyes widened at the mention of the stories that could be mentioned to Jackie and soon threatened Danny, "Don't tell her Danny or I will tell her about the time you drank an entire bottle of Scotch that Dad bought for Grandpa" "You wouldn't" "Your playing with fire Danny" Danny looked at his brother and knew if he told anybody it would end badly soon enough Jackie called out, "Hey Jamie" when Jackie came into eye view Jamie felt his stomach sending excitement into his brain as he saw the dress on her that made her look amazing in his eyes Jamie got sent back into reality as he walked towards his girl, "Hi you don't mind if I take those wouldn't want to let the dress get damaged any time soon" "Aw thanks babe" Jackie replied. As Jamie took the potatoes Danny smiled in the background as the bonds between the young couple had grown stronger than ever, Jamie was just laying the plates out and getting everyone seated just as they heard wheels coming into the room when they saw Frank and Henry surprised everybody shouted, "Happy Thanksgiving!" As they cheered and the kids, Jamie and Jackie went to hug Henry. They got settled in as Linda showed everybody the turkey platter and Henry included right before everybody joined hands for prayer Frank started first, "Heavenly father, on this Thanksgiving Day we give pause to thank you for your many blessings." Linda said her prayer "For Henry surviving" Then Danny "For my wife Linda" Erin spoke as well "For helping my dear Grandpa" Then Jamie spoke "Being here today with my beautiful Girlfriend" Jackie smiled as she said her prayer "Being here with the best boyfriend I ever had" then Henry finally spoke "Being here as the Patriarch of this loving family. Amen" everyone then said "Amen" at the same time as they got dinner served and talked about their Thanksgiving and throughout dinner Jamie watched Jackie and smiled at her lovingly as everyone took notice of the young couple and smiled as Nicki spoke to Jamie, "What are you waiting for Uncle Jamie?" "What do you mean" "Really? We all know that you have been staring at Jackie ever since Dinner had started and we love seeing you happy as ever" Everybody agreed with Nicki as Danny spoke next, "Does have a point kid you have that mega watt smile that you always have and seeing it on you makes us glad you are here with Jackie" Both Jack and Sean then chanted "Kiss her Uncle Jamie kiss her" Jamie chuckled as he put her arm around Jackie and then decided to kiss her as every Reagan at the table clapped and then whistled towards the two as they hugged both Jamie and Jackie and they kept on eating and talking until Jamie decided to call for everyone's attention, "Everyone I wanted to say something" and every head turned towards Jamie and Jackie as he decided to speak, "Some of you may already know this but some may not know so here it is Jackie have both decided to move in together" Henry was the first to lead the celebration, "Congrats to the both of you on moving in" Frank lead the second set of congratulations "Well done you both deserve each other" Erin spoke as well "Indeed the two of you were made for each other" Danny then spoke up, "I think the two of you are on the same lines of romance and that is what the two of you have got here today and every day in your lives congrats and a toast to Jamie and Jackie" Everybody raised the glasses in response and said "To Jamie and Jackie" they continued to talk until they had finished dinner and went on home.

Jamie and Jackie's Apartment

Once Jamie and Jackie had gotten into their apartment they took their jackets off and hung them up when Jamie decided to put his arms around Jackie's waist and pulled her closer as they locked lips and they had their passion shown for each other as Jamie undid the zip on her dress and took her into the bedroom as Jamie laid her on the bed and began to kiss every part of her body as the night went on in their minds until the next morning. The next morning they woke tangled in bedsheets as Jamie got up to do a pot of coffee and breakfast in bed for Jackie who laid in bed snuggling up in Jamie's shirt as she woke and he was no where to be seen as Jamie walked into the bedroom, "Good morning beautiful" "Hmm morning Handsome" as she leant up and saw the breakfast tray in his hands "Breakfast in bed for me?" "Figured you might deserve it and I thought about giving you something to start your day off" "Aw thanks Jamie so you going in then" "Why do you think I'm in uniform" "You definitely look good in blue" "That so huh?" As he leaned in to sneak a kiss from Jackie and it lingered on a couple minutes before Jamie checked the time on his watch "Sorry to kill the mood but I have to head in soon" "Ok I'll see you soon. Love you" "Love you every day" "Love you more than that".

Sorry this took so long to write I have been trying to wrap my head around how to write the next couple of scenes here in this chapter and I have decided to put in a new topic included so do please check out the new topics I have planned on putting in. You know the drill as always Like and review Much Awesomeness


	8. Moonlighting And Old Wounds Return

Hi folks glad you liked chapter 7 and still continue to follow the story so here is another special chapter as there have been no requests where Jackie figures out how to bond with the Reagan Family.

Chapter 8:

While on her day off Jackie laid in bed finishing off her breakfast that Jamie had made for her once she was finished she got into the shower and notices a record player with a bunch of old records sitting on top of it she thought to herself " _I didn't know that Jamie was into old jazz wouldn't hurt to take a listen to it"_ She removed the cover from one of the records placed it on the player and listened carefully to the to see if it was playing as it did she sat down on the table taking in the melody which in her eyes she thought was beautiful as she hummed along to it soon she heard a knock at the door acting on instinct she goes for her gun puts it behind her back as she looks through the peephole to find Nicky standing outside it she opens the door and speaks first "Nicky what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be in school" "I have teachers work day today Mom let me stay at home but I felt scared to stay home on my own and I bought the letter with me to confirm it for you" "Did you lock your apartment door when you left?" "Yes I did" "Ok" "You can come on in I'll call Erin to let her know you are here" "Thank you Jackie I thought you were working today" "Day off today" Nicky hearing the soft tune enquires, "What's that noise?" "You didn't know your Uncle Jamie bought a old record player" "I did hear that he did bought one and I know he thinks of himself as a old fashioned type gentleman" "Yeah I always thought that too he is cute, funny, hot, handsome too" Nicky laughed and said, "You are totally in love with Uncle Jamie" "Every time he treats me nice I think back to every date we been on and I realise one thing" "What's that" "I really want to marry him" "Awww and I'm certain he wants to marry you as well so that isn't the only reason I came over" "Alright go on" "I need your advice on something and I don't know who to turn to" "Ok uh what is it about" "I think I'm in love" "Well does this guy love you back" "The thing is it isn't a guy" "Oh oh boy I think you need to have a talk with your mom about this" "Well I don't know what I want though" "So you are split on what you want then?" "Yes" "Alright tell you what I had a spa day to go to but I accidentally bought two tickets want to come along?" "Can I call my mom and ask her" "Go on then" Nicky went to go call Erin as Jackie packed a small bag when Nicky came back, "My mom said she is ok with the plan and says to have fun" "That we will" Jackie went over to the wall and turned off the Record player along with the plug as soon as that was all done they went down the stairs to get a Taxi and were soon checked into the Spa place that they were headed to first off was the massage tables Nicky was just gradually relaxing into the treatment and soon felt loosened and decided to ask Jackie something, "Jackie mind if I ask you something?" "Yeah go ahead I assume this has something to do with your problem" "Well similar to that but I wondered if you ever had to make that choice" "Honestly I never did because I knew what I wanted and I wanted to be with somebody that would have made me very happy" "Such as Uncle Jamie" "Very much so I was married before" "Wow how did that turn out" "Ended awfully the guy was a cheat he cheated with women when we were dating and while we were married" "Must have been awful to know that" "I walked in on them I had never felt so angry in my life" Nicky nodded just as the massage was winded down and were soon going to the mud bath as they listened to soothing relax music when Jackie's phone went off vibrating she took the cucumber pieces of her eyes and looked at the phone seeing it was Danny calling her "Oh great" "What?" "Your Uncle Danny is calling" "Must be calling to ask for help in something" "He better not be" Jackie answered and said "Hello Danny" "Hey Jack was calling to check up on you?" "Do realise I have your brother who always checks on me" "Yeah I know the Kid really wants you to be safe is all" "I know whats up I'm currently enjoying a day with your niece" Jackie put the phone close to her ear for her to say hi "Hi Uncle Danny" "Hey Nicky how's the Spa day going" "Having the best fun yet" "Good to hear mind putting Jack back on the phone" "Coming to you" "Ok Danny I got to go" "Alright enjoy your day was going to ask if you needed some help with moving stuff out of your apartment" "Me and Jamie were going to handle it ourselves but I was thinking of asking Erin if she could loan Nicky for a couple more hours" "Want me to ask for you or do you have it?" "I got it Danny" "Ok I gotta go bye" "Bye" Jackie ended the call and put it back on the side as she relaxed to the music.

It was 3 hours later that Jackie decided to call it a day she woke Nicky up and went to shower and change Nicky did the same as well and the two went to get something to eat. Meanwhile at the same time Jamie was on patrol and was just prepping for lunch with Sgt Renzulli when he noticed a Jewellery store just on the corner, "Hey Sarge stop the car a minute" "Something up" "just heading into the store on the corner" "That's a Jewellery store kid why you want to go in there" "I'm thinking about looking around or buying something in there Sarge" "What for Jackie?" "It's just something to give to her when the time is right" Renzulli put 2 and 2 together and realised something, "Attaboy Harvard I thought you already had a ring" "It was my mothers Engagement ring that I gave to Sydney" "Oh you don't want to give Jackie one that has memories of Sydney all over it" "Yeah basically it" "Alright I'll wait outside" Jamie went inside the store and soon approached a woman at the till who said, "Afternoon Officer can I interest you in a new watch" "No thanks I'm looking at an engagement ring" "Certainly follow me" as the lady led him to a wide range of engagement rings as he looked around but couldn't find one he liked when he got an idea, "Do you have one with a small diamond nothing too fancy" "I believe we do wait one sec" The girl opened the door to the other set of rings as he looked for one that was perfect but was downhearted for not finding one "Ok thanks that will be all" "Certainly officer enjoy your day" "Thanks as he opened the door and allowed a little boy and his mother into the store he met back with Renzulli, "So Harvard you got what you're looking for" "No, no luck on that front" "Must be some other stuff that your mother may have had your Dad gave to her" "Maybe I don't know right now" "Go see your Dad tonight maybe he could poke you in the right direction" "10-4 Sarge" as they went off to lunch. As soon as Jamie finished his tour he went over to his fathers house hoping to talk to him as he reached the house he knocked on the door and heard a muffled "Hold on a sec" as he waited he saw Henry at the door, "Jamie come on in" "Dad home?" "In the Kitchen" "How you been Grandpa?" "Not to bad taking it easy want a drink" "No thanks I gotta be out of here in a couple minutes to Help Jackie move her stuff into my place" "Alright" Jamie noticed Frank and said, "Hey Dad you ok?" "Not to bad what's up" " I need your Counsel on something" this got the elder Men's attention "Alright go on" "On my Lunch break I stopped by a Jewellery store looking for an engagement ring" "Moving fast aren't you" "I just want to make sure I do the right thing here but Jackie is all I think about when I'm on duty but I get these thoughts telling me _"What will happen if I die on streets or what if I go too fast and don't get the signals right"_ Frank and Henry getting the idea put their arms on Jamie's shoulders say, "Cool down son you are overthinking this and reacting to quickly to your own questions" "It looks like to us is that you are getting frightened about leaving Jackie behind without proposing to her" "I wanted to get her a ring and give it to her at the right moment" Frank nodded and replied "You thinking about resetting the stones on the ring?" "I don't want to give her Mom's ring but I wondered if you had anything with diamonds on it" "Pop you remember that diamond broach I got Mary for our 25th Anniversary" Henry nodded "Yeah I remember that you got it for her as a little gift with help from the Kids" Jamie smiled at the memory "I wasn't really much help huh?" "You suggested getting her a necklace with a star on it" "Would have made a great gift" Frank chuckled "Wait here a minute Jamie I'll get it for you" Henry walked over "Kid I may be an old dinosaur when it comes to romance but I think you have the right idea getting her a ring" "All about finding the right moment right" "Right". Frank then came back into the room with the broach "Here you are son, you planning on getting the stones reset into an engagement ring" "Yes Sir" "Wait until the time is right and you can give her the ring" Jamie smiled as he walked out waving to the Reagan men Henry walked to his seat and asked Frank, "It is all a matter of time huh?" "I guess your right Pop but as soon as he finishes his undercover work of course". Driving all the way back to Manhattan Jamie stopped off at Jackie's old apartment which had many of belongings there as they planned on moving her out with the help of Nicky who offered assistance. During the moving out Nicky noticed Jamie's jacket pocket had something shiny in there so she pulled her uncle to the side into the bathroom, "What's in your pocket Uncle Jamie?" Jamie pulled the object out and Nicky replied gasping, "That's Grandma's diamond broach" "It is I asked your Grandpa if I could the stones out of the broach and have it reset into an engagement ring" "Your proposing to Jackie" "Not now but when the time is right I am going to do so" Nicky squealed quietly as she hugged her uncle happily "Your secret is safe with me" as she tapped her nose in response to Jamie tapping his nose first just as Jackie knocked on the bathroom door and asked, "Hey What's taking so long?" "Was just checking your bathroom cabinet to see if you left anything in there" "I left a pack of Razors in their if I ever needed to shave my legs could you grab them please baby?" "Sure thing Honey" "Thank you" Jackie walked away and Nicky crept out of the bathroom with Jamie who had the razors in his hand they continued packing the boxes until they were finished and Jackie took the apartment key of her chain as Jamie gave her his extra key Jackie smiled as she left the apartment and pressed her lips onto Jamie's own lips. Once she handed the keys over to the land lady they got into the car and left for Jamie's apartment. In the distance an unknown figure was sitting in a car and took a picture of both Jamie and Jackie laughing menacingly.

4 Days Later

Jamie and Jackie woke up in each others arms and Jamie woke up kissing Jackie on the nose who smiled lovingly at him and whispered "Morning Sweetheart" "Morning my happiness" "You going in today?" "Yeah got to be part of an undercover op your brother and I are running" "The one involving stolen cars?" "Yeah that one" "Danny said he was picking you up today" "What about you?" "I have been called in again by OCCB" Jackie nodded and a small smile crept on her lips "Good luck and make sure you come home to me" "I promise to do so baby" "I gotta go Danny is expecting me" "10-4 darling" they walked down the stairs to where Danny was waiting patiently as he saw the couple smiling at each other before calling out, "Alright Lover-Girl you can have him all to yourself later" "Ha ha Danny" Jackie replied sarcastically as she waved at Jamie with a wink as he got in his car and left towards the car park exit. Meanwhile in Commissioner Reagan's office he was sat with his fixer known as Sam Croft who Frank was giving the report too, "Detectives Reagan and Curatola are currently trying to bust a car smuggling ring Danny will go undercover to get the information and arrest the leader of the ring" "I have faith in Danny Commissioner he is a good cop where it matters" "What do you know so far on Jamie and detective Curatola's relationship" "Now officially moved in which was four days ago into officer Reagan's apartment with help from your Granddaughter and Jamie has now officially got the engagement ring which he will give to Jackie when the time is right and there is another matter which does concern the two" "About what?" "One of my CI's was given a photo showing the two looking at each other we are unsure of this is a threat against both officers or a threat against one of them I am unsure at this time" "Very well keep me updated into the matter" "Yes Sir Officer Reagan is also prepping to under cover into a boiler room where stocks go into false companies he is to get a thumb drive into their system and download any data that pops up" "Good that might help Lieutenant Arbogast's unit out" "Is that all Commissioner" "That'll be all your dismissed and come by my house tonight" "You got it sir" Sam left the room and went to his office where he began arranging files and getting any info needed for whatever it required.

Down in the OCCB office Jamie was being briefed into his assignment involving the Cavazerre family boiler room operation Jamie paid attention to all the details and made certain he didn't miss anything once the briefing was over he left to go into his character and noticed a fellow officer standing outside the room which he found suspicious because the guy was a Lieutenant who got on his phone and called somebody, "He just left the room and his heading for his Car" "I'll tail him as soon as he gets out" "For Christ sake listen to me don't spook him you spook him we lose our chance" "Alright fine sweetheart I'll make sure I don't spook him" Jamie got into the car and left not noticing the Navy BMW following him 5 minutes later the car was still following him and turned into another road but still followed him it still followed him and he pulled into a side road to lose the tail he got on his undercover phone and dialled a number which answered, "Hey Noble its me listen I'm stuck on a side road and I'm low on gas can you pick me up" "Sure where at" "Abbot street in Manhattan" "I'm 3 minutes from you hang tight" Jamie hung up the phone and got out of the car when he spotted a Yellow Porsche driving down the road Jamie pulled right alongside it as Noble leaned out the window and called out, "What happened" "Thought I was being followed today by somebody" "Wasn't the cops was it" "No I recognised the car though" "Oh yeah" "Yeah an old acquaintance I knew I thought it was her" "Sounds serious" "I'll be ok" "You sure I can offer you a few nights at my place if you want" "No I'm good I don't need a babysitter" "Ok this guy I am taking you to meet is Johnny Tesla" "And this job involves what exactly" "Handling stocks mostly" "Alright I'm in" "You'll be given a crash course so don't worry" The day went smoothly for Jamie as he made a good first impression his plan now was to get the info OCCB needed to build their case as soon as he finished Jamie hopped into a cab and drove to Manhattan during the drive Jamie began to notice the BMW tailing him from this morning he spoke to the cab driver saying, "Driver turn left here then turn right keep going all the way to Bay Ridge" "You got it sir" The driver followed Jamie's route and very soon the BMW lost them Jamie got a picture of the license plate showing BAP – 1932 the driver in the BMW cursed in silence as she got her phone out dialling the person she loved "Any luck?" "No I lost them" "Dammit Sydney you were supposed to follow them from a distance" "I did your plan ended in disaster" "Alright return home we'll have to find another way to track him" "Understood Mike".

Once Jamie reached Bay Ridge and his father's home he got out of the Cab and paid him then racing to the door and knocked very loudly hearing a muffled "Hold your horses a minute god almighty" as the door opened revealing Danny "Kid you alright" "Can I come in I gotta talk to you is Dad home?" "Hey cool down alright. Yes Dad is home and you come in as well" Frank noticed Jamie and replied, "You ok son?" "I think I am being followed" Danny and Frank look stunned as did Henry and Sam Croft, "Alright how long has this been for?" "Since this morning since I left OCCB" "You get a make on the Car" "Navy BMW it had New York license plates here's the picture" Henry muttered "Jesus Christ" "Was it any of Sanfino's boys" Frank asked. "No I got a look on the cars that they have it wasn't one of theirs" "Whoever it is has a serious problem with you Kid" Danny said. Sam appeared to speak, "Jamie I know you might not agree but do you remember anything weird while in OCCB office" "Yeah as I was walking out of the briefing room I noticed an NYPD Lieutenant standing outside the door it looked like he was waiting for something or someone" "Did you his nameplate or Badge number this could be important Jamie" "No I didn't see any of it I was walking too quickly" "It won't hold up at all" Croft said "Maybe not but we can investigate deeper into this to find some links maybe" Danny suggested. "What about IA Francis they may have something" Henry offered "Wouldn't help we start an investigation it'll spook the guy and hinder any chance of finding him Pop" Frank sadly said. "Hey Danny mind you give me a lift back to my place" "Your car ain't outside" "Ditched the car when I was being followed" "Alright call Jack tell her I'll drive you back by the way she picked your car up as well when a patrolman called in a unknown out in a side road" Jamie left to call Jackie while Henry went to get a drink. As soon as it was done Jamie and Danny went back to Jamie's apartment as he dropped him off when he reached his floor he patted his pockets looking for the keys realising they were with his car key Jackie opened the door and was relieved when Jamie was on the other side "Oh thank christ Jamie I was so worried when you didn't come back" "Hey I always come back no matter what" "I picked up your car on Abbot's drive what were you thinking?" "I was being followed by somebody Jack" "What? Who? Why?" "I don't even know but whoever it was they were NYPD" "Why would one of the NYPD be following you?" "All I know it was a Lieutenant the other guy I don't know who it was" Jackie rested her forehead on Jamie's head as she whispered, "I would have torn this city down looking for you" "You never give up no matter what" "Ha I love you" "I love you too my star" as they turned off the lights and went to bed. The next morning Jamie headed out to complete his assignment leaving Jackie in bed on her own as she heard her phone vibrate a text message from Jamie " _Hey sorry I'm not here to say good morning but I was going to go in early and complete my task then spend the day with you Christmas shopping you up for it today" "Sure I'll prep a Christmas list for everybody" "Ok I'll see you later bye Jack love you" "Love you more" "Love you always"_ she then got up and had some breakfast when her mobile was vibrating again with a phone call this time she answered, "Hello" "Hey Jackie" "Hey Linda what's up" "I need a favour I have to go in for a meeting at the bank today then I'm running around Christmas shopping for everyone I was wondering if you could watch the boys for me please" "Yeah ok uh drop them in Manhattan I can take the boys to Central park zoo for a few hours" "Oh Jackie you are amazing I owe you one" "No worries Linda oh you don't mind if I take them up to Empire state building" "That could be wonderful to take a picture of the New York skyline" "I'll bring a camera" "See you soon" Jackie got into the shower and dressed in a pair of skinny jeans with a shirt and cardigan heading off to meet Linda at the Bank was heading to. Once there Jackie waited to hear from Linda when she heard her call out "Jackie" she walked over and was soon surrounded by two massive hugs from the boys when Linda chuckled "I think they like you already Jackie" Jackie laughed as she waved bye to Linda as did the boys as well. When the boys and Jackie were walking they stopped off at a burger place to eat they sat down and dug into their meals the boys then said, "Thank you Aunt Jackie" she smiled at the boys when they called her Aunt and that made her feel happy, "So boys how are you up for a trip to Central park zoo to see the winter animals" "That sounds like fun can we take pictures?" "Not sure if they permit you to take pictures but I'm sure we can try" "Awesome" as they gave high fives to Jackie for the prospect of a fun day they finished lunch and headed towards the zoo where they had a fun time where Jackie took pictures of the boys and made sure there was one off the three of them together when they finished walking around the Zoo. Jackie then came up with another idea "Hey guys you ever seen the Empire State Building" "Yes we have but only the inside of it" "Tell you what you want to go take a picture of the New York skyline I guarantee you will enjoy the view" "That's awesome can we go" "Definitely here let me go call a taxi" Jackie signalled for a taxi and when it pulled up right next to them the driver asked them, "Where to Ma'am?" "Empire State building please" "You got it" the drive from the zoo to the state building was filled with fun as they took pictures of the shops they passed by when they reached the building Jackie paid the fee and got the boys inside where they found a man in uniform waiting by the lifts, "Excuse me Sir um are those lifts accessible to the very top of the empire building" "Yes they are you and your sons would like to go up" "I'm not their mom I am their Aunt" "Certainly Ma'am I'll take you up" "Thank you" the 2 boys said the man smiled as he let them off at the top of the building where they stepped out onto the building balcony, Jack and Sean both gasped in awe as they witnessed the New York Skyline, "Wow it's beautiful Aunt Jackie" said Jack. "That it is you should see it at night you would never find a better skyline like that ever" "Can I take a picture" "Need a hand" "Please" as Jackie lowered herself down to let Jack take a picture she then did the same thing with Sean too once their photos was done Jack then found a seat with the boys who then looked out with Jackie " Aunt Jackie mind I ask you something" said Sean. "Yeah go ahead" "When that man asked if you were our mom why did you correct him by saying Aunt" "Because you guys think of me as an aunt right" "Right" And that is what I am" "But you aren't married to Uncle Jamie" "I know but I would like to be" "You and Uncle Jamie are perfect for each other even Mom and Dad think so" "Glad they think that" "What would you like for Christmas?" "Oh I don't know but all I want for Christmas is to be in your uncle Jamie's arms and hug him with everything" "That's really sweet" Soon they were interrupted by Jackie's phone which was vibrating when she saw Danny's name pop up she answered "Hello" "Hey Jack sorry to interrupt your day off but I need you to get over to Saint Victor's" "Danny I'm with your boys at the moment" "Oh yeah I remember Linda called and said you took them off her hands" "That I did, What's at Saint Victor's" "Jamie came into the hospital He's hurt bad I don't know any further" "Oh my god I'll get the boys together and get them to Saint Victor's" "Thanks Jack I'll see you soon ok?" "Ok see ya" She ended the call and stood up "Boys we gotta go to Saint Victor's" "Is something wrong?" "I don't know but your Dad will be there to see you" "Ok" they soon followed her towards the lift and waited when it came up they then went to ground floor to hail a Taxi where Jackie told the driver where to go. While at the Hospital Frank was at the front entrance when they saw Jackie's Taxi turn up the boys ran to their Grandfather when Jackie paid the cab driver "Commissioner what happened?" "All I know is that Jamie ended up getting hurt I don't how or what even happened" the boys worried for their Uncle asked Frank, "Will he be ok Grandpa" "He's tough Jack he will make it" the smile on the boys faces brought hope to their eyes as they waited with Henry. Danny saw Jack and pulled her to one side, "He got into a fight with Johnny Tesla it was awful he held his own which is good news" "Did he get what OCCB needed?" "Yeah the doctors are pumping his stomach as we speak" "Why his stomach" "You don't know do you" "Not really why?" "You are going to want to ask the Kid when he wakes up which he is right about now". Meanwhile in Jamie's room the doctors had just stabilised Jamie and he started to wale up when the doctors noticed his fingers twitching and he spoke in laboured breaths, "Doc, Jackie is she here where's Jackie" "Hold on we will get her for you" one of the nurses stepped out and said, "Looking for somebody called Jackie" "Right here is he ok" "He's fine he's asking for you though" "Lead the way Doc" the nurse lead her into Jamie's room where she ran over to his bed "Jackie" "Baby" as they hugged and kissed each other as if there was nothing between them soon they heard somebody clear their throat revealing Danny and the boys who were smirking and chuckling, "Not a word Danny" "Alright Romeo and Juliet we won't tease you anymore" "Better not" "How are you feeling kid" "Ribs are sore and I have a black eye" "So I'll take that business as usual" "Ha" "Hmm oh Jack make sure you ask Jamie something" "What does he mean?" "Why is there a memory drive in your stomach" "Oh you wily you are lucky Im hurting here otherwise I would have been on you like a ton of bricks" "I better get out off here then" "Leave the boys here I could use a bit of their day to cheer me up" the boys then sat on the bed proceeding to Jamie about their day and how it went they even told him about how Jackie addressed herself as the boys Aunt and he smiled at her putting his hand on top of hers once they finished talking about the day they went off to find their Mom and Dad "Sounds like you had a fun day" "Getting to know your nephews was easy as was knowing your niece too" "I'm glad you are with me Jack" "So am I Jamie" as they kissed again when Jamie whispered "Can you find the doctor and see if I can get out here?" "I can do that" Jackie went off to find the Doctor while Jamie thought peacefully about what to do next when the Doctor came back into the room "So Doc when am I to get out off here" "You need to stay overnight as per my orders" Jamie silently cursed as he blamed Tesla in his head for him being in the hospital soon his father came into the room "I have to stay overnight here" Frank nodded "You need me for anything" "No Jackie offered to stay here with me for the overnight" "Glad to hear it" "Any luck with the mystery driver from yesterday" "Nothing so far" "It's a dead end then" "Sorry Son" "Mind sending Jackie in?" "She went to your place to pick up some clothing for tomorrow I have to head back" "Ok see you dad" "Have a good rest Son" He waited 2 hours until Jackie came into the room "Hey thought I bring some clothing" "Thanks" "So what's the word back from the doctors" "I have to stay here for a night then head home in the morning" "Mind I stay here?" "Wouldn't have it any other way" as he patted on the bed "Come on" "Jackie smiled and sat on the bed leaning up next to Jamie and planting a kiss on his lips with passion Jamie stroked Jackie's hair as he intertwined his fingers into the hair. Later on once the romance session ended Jamie wound up falling asleep holding Jackie in his arms. The next morning worked like clockwork Jamie woke up and buzzed for the doctor to check over his wounds while Jackie laid sleeplessly against the bed as she felt Jamie nuzzle her nose and kiss it waking her up the doctor came in and went over the charts and prescribed some medicine to help with his ribs they left the hospital and headed for a Taxi to Bay Ridge. At the same time somebody was looking through the what looked to be a sniper scope and trained it on Jamie but not Jackie the sniper looked menacingly towards Jamie declaring "Soon Jamie you will get your medicine and you will die" as he packed the rifle away and headed down the stairs.

TBC

. . .

 **On the next story of Blue Bloods**

A season to be jolly about

"Christmas at the Reagan house is amazing Jackie you will enjoy it"

 **But will it end in happiness? Or Worse?**

"10-13! Officer needs assistance!"

 **Find out Next time on Chapter 9: The First Christmas**

Hi folks I know I was thinking about taking Sydney out but I thought why not add more Drama so as you know please like and review and post some ideas for the next Chapter and for many other future Chapters

Much Awesomeness


	9. The First Christmas, The First Attempt

Hi Again ladies and gentlemen I am grateful for the comments so here another Holiday themed chapter if you can find a Christmas song linking to the chapter put it on and see what you think.

Chapter 9:

Madison Square Garden – 2 weeks later – 20th December (5 days to Christmas)

Over 2 weeks after Jamie had been discharged from Hospital, he and Jackie decided to go walking in New York City as they went to present shopping for the kids as they were looking for something that they would enjoy they swung by Madison Square Garden and found nothing inside they took the shopping centre and split up looking for a couple Christmas gifts Jamie took to the boys aisle for something but he was having awful luck finding a gift for the boys when he spotted a basketball right out of the corner of his eye he nodded but decided not to pick it up when Jackie came over to him and asked, "Any luck finding a gift?" "Having about as much luck finding something for the boys than an elderly cat trying to run" "I found a few things for Nicky and wanted your view on it" "Let's see the items you have scouted out" Jackie went to the Electrics section and pointed at a camera which Jamie raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure but I think if we get one for Nicky she will definitely use it" "You agree then?" "Only because I think we should decide together" "Agreed the camera for Nicky. What about the boys?" "I'm thinking about getting them a DVD box set" "Well do they like any particular film series?" Jamie racks his brain looking for memories of Jack and Sean and him watching any film series, he runs his hand through his hair in frustration and pulls out his phone for help from Danny, "Hey kid what's up?" "I'm looking a film to buy for both the boys but I can't think off one" "Ah I see I remember you took them to see Pirates in the Caribbean when they were younger that was the third film I reckon the boys will like it plus they did go as Pirates for Halloween this year" "True they did" "Glad I could be of service oh hey what are you getting for Linda?" "Some romantic film I think Jackie is working that section now" "Alright I'll talk later kid" "Talk later bye" Jamie ended the call and picked up the Pirates of the Caribbean box set and put it in the trolley getting Jackie's attention, "Trying to find that romance film is not doing any good" "Haha well it is a challenge" "Are Christmases at your house always this gift packed" "Twice the money put into gifts with all the kids that we have" "I bet you were always this excited about gifts when you were their age" "You don't even want to know" Jamie said laughing. "So what is Christmas like at your house" "Christmas at the Reagan home is amazing Jackie we are very festive when it comes to the Holidays" Jackie nodded then replied, "I bet it'll get very festive this year" "With you around me it'll be even better" Jackie smiled happily swooning seductively, "Hmm can't wait for Christmas Eve and Day plenty of presents for you" "I can't wait for that" they chuckled before closing in for a kiss as Jamie softly asked, "Want to get out of here and wrap this all up" "Yeah lets go" As soon as they paid for everything they then walked back to car unknown they were being followed by Sydney in her car who had a look of anger on their face from all the public affection displayed by the couple as she readied her gun but soon received a text from her husband Mike, _"Don't shoot they will get their downfall soon"_ Sydney put the gun down in the glove compartment and drove off at the same time, It was mid-day by the time Jamie and Jackie had gotten into their car driving off heading to wrap up their presents and drop them off at the Reagan household in Bay Ridge soon afterwards. An hour into wrapping the Christmas presents Jamie looked over at the final present which was a new shirt for his dad when Jackie saw the present she said, "You sure you got the right idea for your Dad?" Jamie chuckled replying, "I didn't know what to get him so I had to guess what he would like" "Ok well does he have any hobbies?" "Mostly involving family, reading a book, spending time with Grandpa but he will enjoy a bit of music with Grandpa too" "I figure you like the Era music that they like" "You noticed that?" "Yeah I even listened to some of it too." "What did you think?" "I fell in love with it as I fell in love with you" Jamie smiled his huge smile and pulled Jackie into an embrace before whispering, "You know I might have a little costume somewhere I think for you" "Bit too old to play dress up" "You'd say no to a Santa's helper costume" "Let's wrap these all up then drop them over to Bay Ridge quickly" "I will do that while you stay here looking every bit the amazing girlfriend you are" Jackie blushed sighing dramatically, "Better hurry quick Handsome before I probably could get pulled away by your brother" "I'll be fast" Jamie picked up the presents then placed them all into a bag before walking out the door.

As soon as the door closed Jackie then walked around the apartment looking for costume when she searched into the closet and found it hung up Jackie smiled as she slipped out of the clothing and put it on. At the same time Jamie was driving to Bay Ridge when he noticed a familiar car driving by on his tail he moved into spaces where he could avoid it and soon enough he lost the driver and headed towards Bay Ridge checking his mirror for anything. _Nothing. So far so good._ Once he got to the house he checked all the road exits no suspicious cars around before popping the hood and collecting the presents he then headed for the back door calling out "Hello anybody home?" "In here. Hey Jamie" Henry replied. Jamie quickly looked behind him and shut the door Henry noticing his nervousness "Something up Kid?" "I was followed again Gramps" "What how did they find you" Jamie shook his head in confusion before Henry muttered, "Christ again?" "I don't know I didn't see anybody today except when I was driving over the bridge to Bay Ridge" "Alright are you heading back?" "Just came to drop these off then head back" "Alright head back a different way I'll check down the road to see if that car came by" "Thanks Grandpa". Once that was all done they then headed to check Jamie's car for any traps set nothing found either. The drive back to Manhattan was quiet no sign of the Navy BMW at all he then got out of the car and headed to his apartment but noticed it was quiet and off he pulled his gun out of the holster and opened the door with the key once inside he slowly shut it and moved his way through the apartment calling out, "Jackie! Honey you home?" A moment later he heard a reply, "Jamie that you" He breathed a sigh of relief before raising his gun and asking, "Where are you?" "In the Bedroom coming out now I was just slipping into something comfortable" "Really, why don't you come on out and show me" Jackie smiled seductively and walked out of the bedroom coming to the Hallway, "What do you think?" Jamie spun around and his eyes widened as he couldn't remember what to say as he stared at Jackie in the Santa's helper costume in his eyes he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked even hot in the costume as he walked over and kissed her passionately tongues locked in passion and as they walked towards the bedroom they quickly undressed Jamie got his shirt off and Jackie stared into Jamie's body as if she forgot what she wanted to say the next 4 hours were pretty much a blur as Jamie and Jackie sat in bed panting heavily before Jackie turned towards Jamie saying, "Wow you know whenever I stare at your abs I sometimes wander into six pack heaven" Jamie chuckled, "I'm surprised you never felt that with any of the guys you dated" "Those guys were boring and are nothing like you" "Ha tell you what mind if I get up so I can put dinner on" "What you cooking?" "My speciality Linguine with salad, bread, and the linguine with oil and garlic put in" "Ooh sounds like a fun meal" "Plus I offered to cook it for you as well?" "Go on get in the shower I'll wait for mine while you are busy cooking I'll take mine" Once Jamie had his shower he started cooking the dinner he was in the middle of stirring when he heard a knock at the door he turned off the stove and walked towards the door as he looked through the peephole as he sees his father outside deciding to open the door where Jamie says, "Hey Dad" "Hey Jamie how are you?" "I'm good just about to do dinner for both me and Jackie" "Frank nodded asking, "What are you cooking?" "Linguine with Salad and Bread" "Good you still have that talent with you" as they walked towards the kitchen while Jamie turned on the stove and resumed stirring the Linguine "You and Grandpa taught me well" Frank chuckled "That we did" "There a reason why you came over? Not meaning to be rude" "Heard from Pop you came over to drop off the presents, He mentioned you were in distress when you walked through the door" "That Navy BMW followed me again as I drove to your place" "Did it follow you back to yours?" "No, it didn't I went a different way" Frank nodded, "Lieutenant Arbogast said that you are doing well in the undercover op which is good news for OCCB" Jamie nodded and sighed, "It's just thinking about it makes me wonder if I made the right choice" "What does your gut tell you?" "It's split 50-50 but I know I did the right thing telling Jackie, right?" "Right, you are doing good son" "I know, hey uh Sam Croft uncover who owns that BMW yet?" "Not getting anywhere with it" "I did see the driver but not her eyes" Frank raised an eyebrow "What made you think it was a woman?" "Long hair, slender arms and she was wearing a cardigan. Has to mean something right?" "I'll get the details over to Sam as soon as" "Want to stay for dinner?" "Pretty sure Pop has something cooking already" Just as they were finishing their conversation Jackie walked in and saw Frank, "Hey Frank" "Hey Jackie how are you doing so far?" "I'm good" turning her attention to Jamie, "Here I will stir for a while" "Ok I'll set the table and put the bread on" Jackie smiled at her boyfriend before looking at Frank before asking him something, "I wondered if you knew what Jamie got me for Christmas?" Frank chuckled, "I plead the fifth on knowing what he got you but I can tell you it is a surprise" Jackie chuckled before sadly sighing, "I need an opinion but can you keep it a secret" "Of course name it" "What would you guys say if I decided to dye my hair" "We would support you every step of the way what colour are you thinking of?" "I'm thinking redhead" "My mother had red hair Pop loved seeing how it danced every day" Jackie smiled and got back to stirring when Jamie walked into the Kitchen before asking, "Hey how's the Linguine?" "It's coming along well I haven't checked the bread yet" Frank then spoke up, "Here I'll check" "Thanks Dad" Frank went over to the oven and peeked in nodding, "It's just about done" "That's good it's all laid out Jackie" Jackie looked and replied, "Alright" Jackie left the kitchen to go into the dining room while Frank walked with Jamie to the door, "Thanks for coming over Dad" "I thought it was necessary to come over and see you two. Oh, enjoy your meal I look forward to Christmas Eve mass" "See you Dad" Jackie soon came to the door and saw Frank was leaving, "See you Frank" Frank smiled back and replied, "See you Christmas Eve for mass Jackie" "See you then" the couple waved goodbye and closed the door behind Frank and went to go eat their dinner 10 minutes into eating dinner Jamie broke the silence, "What you think of the dinner?" "Absolutely amazing you really do cook some good food" "It is a talent. But I think I'm forgetting something" Jamie stood as Jackie looked at him puzzlingly as he walked towards the Gramophone and turned it on, "A little music makes it a little romantic" Jackie smiled and chuckled, "You know I never thought I would see us here when I walked up to the back door and you stared at my outfit, I then realised that you were over Sydney" "Confession on that, I never was in love with Sydney" "But you proposed to her" "I mistook her for everything I knew hell she wasn't even Catholic" "Wouldn't have been good for your family" "It wouldn't have" as they ate their dinner in silence and once finished they began to dance slowly to " _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ " as they smiled at each other with Jamie looking into those deep Brown coloured eyes that looked beautiful in his heart Jackie doing the same with Jamie's eyes as they shined blue like the sea. Meanwhile across the next apartment building Sydney stared into the window as she saw Jamie and Jackie staring into each other's eyes as they looked romantic and loving towards each other this got Sydney so angry that she lit up a cigarette as she watched the scene thinking back to when Jamie and she were together in their loft planning their future away from New York City and the Reagan family.

Sydney's Flashback Scene – Time of the engagement – 3 weeks to their break up

Jamie was sitting in the loft on the sofa checking his gun was working so he knew which one to use when out in the streets of New York Sydney was sitting in her chair reading up on wedding sites for their own wedding but secretly she was looking up locations in London, France and Connecticut it was her own plan to have Jamie for herself away from his family when she looked up, "Which wedding locations are you thinking of for the wedding I was thinking of a hotel in Greenwich" "What? I thought it was going to be in the local parish in Bay Ridge" "You know I'm not religious Jamie" "I have asked you to come to church and you did" "That was once sweetie back in Boston you knew that" "I think Farhampton Inn is a nice place to have it in they do a parish of their own" Jamie argued as his family believed that being married in front of God is right but Sydney was protestant and didn't believe in that as she went into the Bedroom to take a phone call this gave Jamie an opportunity to look on her laptop which had shown apartment locations in France, London and Greenwich this had angered him that she wanted to move away as soon as the wedding was done and have him leave his job as a police officer but he kept the anger down when she had come back into the room, "That was the firm I have to go in" "Ok I'll head out to my family's house for dinner tonight" "Ok I will see you in the morning" Sydney closed the door and left Jamie in the room who ran a hand through his hair thinking about Sydney's plans to take him away from his family forever he went over to the phone and scrolled through the contacts but decided not to call anybody in his family he then went to his closet and pulled out every item of clothing and put it in a bag once that was zipped up he put it somewhere Sydney couldn't find it and then walked out of the apartment closing the door he walked down the stairs to his mailbox opening it he saw a diamond ring inside which he recognised as his mother's ring realising Sydney was continuing her love affair with Mike Ramirez he shook his head and realised he needed to dump Sydney as soon as possible he took the ring placed it in his pocket and walked out the building.

End Flashback

Sydney got tired of watching the couple dance so she walked down the steps and got into her car at the same time Jamie kept dancing with Jackie as she whispered in his ear, "Hey, I'm getting tired want to get to bed so we can work in the morning?" "Yeah, let's do that" as he walked towards the Gramophone turning it off but soon felt something tugging at him as he walked towards Jackie, "Jack hold up a minute" Jackie looked at him puzzlingly before nodding, "What is it?" "Right before Sydney and I broke up I noticed she was looking at places in Europe and in Greenwich" "What are you saying?" "I'm saying that Sydney wanted me to leave the Job and my family to get away from New York City" Jackie put her hand to her mouth in surprise before asking, "Why would she do that? To take you away from your family?" "To take me away from the people that I love, care about and protect" "If she had gotten away with it I would never have been with you" "But I made the right choice. Baby I never would have got here with Sydney and for the first time I have been happy with you and I would never trade that for anybody else you are the only thing that makes me smile I know I have said it a thousand times but I want to say it again. I love you so much that you are the light at the end of my tunnel every time I see you" Jackie smiled happily as a tear ran down her cheek as Jamie moved to wipe it as they hugged and went to bed Jamie stayed up for a few minutes to turn off the lights just as he wandered towards the picture of him and Sydney on his Graduation day from the academy as she didn't smile back in the picture realising she wasn't the one for him but Jackie was. A moment later Jamie thought back to when Sydney gave him back the ring when she saw him awake at 3:00 in the morning on his laptop.

Jamie's Flashback scene – 3 weeks later from Sydney's flashback

Jamie had on his laptop finding out everything on what happened to his brother Joe while Sydney slept peacefully a minute later she woke to find Jamie still at 3:00 in the morning so looked at her watch before saying, "Jamie what are you doing? It's 3:00 in the morning" "Nothing" "Jamie, a Lieutenant Bello from IA came to see me. He uh asked if everything was ok between the two of us. But Jamie everything isn't ok when you are here, you aren't even there" "Syd I know that when I proposed to you were marrying a lawyer but not a cop but that all changed when Joe died" "Which made me ask myself was I prepared to marry a cop" "You supported my decision" "And I was happy for you" "No you weren't because I saw the sites you were looking at" Sydney looked at him stunned before stammering, "How did you know that?" "Syd, you wanted me to leave New York forever and never return" "Jamie I… You were right I wanted you to leave New York I would have done anything to make sure you never came back" "Even changing my name" "Yes. Jamie I got given an offer to work in London I accepted" Jamie rolled his eyes "Well that is good news but I cannot come with you" Sydney nodded as she moved towards him, "I won't be able to take you with me" "But I could see that you were happy a cop instead of being with me" "I was meant to do the Job" "Yes you were but I could see in your eyes that there was something else you were looking for?" "What do you mean?" "Every story Danny mentioned you smiled" "Detective Curatola? She's a great cop" "Maybe you were destined to be with her instead" Sydney looked down at her finger with the ring on it as she slid the ring across her finger and placed it in Jamie's hand as she walked to her closet to get dressed.

Jamie stood there stunned as he looked down at his clothes a black T-shirt with trousers he then walked to the coat rail and took his off duty gun, Badge and keys and closed the door he quickly walked down the steps and went to the parking area as he looked to his car and got inside it he sat there for a few minutes before starting it before looking at his phone deciding on who to call but opted not to instead driving to Staten Island to see Danny the drive took 2 hours from the apartment to Danny's as he sat in the car outside for a moment contemplating on going in he nodded to himself and walked to the front door. At the same time Danny was fast asleep but soon heard knocking he opened his eyes and put on his pyjama top heading to the front door he saw somebody outside he opened it to find Jamie sitting outside, "Jamie, what are you doing here you know what time it is?" Jamie looked at his watch and replied, "Just over half past 5" "Funny come on in its nice and warm here" "Thanks, I didn't know who to go to so I thought it would be better to go to you" "What happened" Jamie dove into his pocket and pulled out the engagement ring and placed it on the table Danny looked down at the ring and picked it up recognising it as their mom's ring and Sydney's engagement ring, "Mom and Sydney's ring" Jamie nodded sadly before replying, "We called off the wedding, it was on bad terms with IA investigation and the fact I'm a cop" "When she give it back to you" "Quarter past 3, I was busy on my laptop when she woke up" "Ok, I'm sorry buddy" "No it was my fault I was never there for her you know" "Well I can tell you this you were right there her whenever she felt stressed, scared, sick or distraught you basically treated her like a diamond" "Yea' and she controlled me like I was her puppet" Danny raised an eyebrow at what he said, "Woah what do you mean she controlled you like a puppet?" "After the wedding she planned for us to move away from New York and go wherever she wanted to go even if that meant changing my name too" Danny stood there with his mouth open and soon felt his temper coming up but managed to save it from breaking through, "I'll tell you something you dodged a big one Jamie" "I think I was lucky more than most" "Maybe" "I'm sorry I woke you" Danny chuckled as he said, "No need kid I'm glad you came by to see me and plus I needed to wake up anyway" Jamie nodded "I'll get a bit of sleep" "When you have to go in?" "At 8" "Alright I'll get you a pot of coffee and breakfast here sleep on the chair I'll call when it's ready". Jamie smiled and drifted off to sleep for a while.

End Jamie's flashback scene

Jamie put the photo down and opened the frame taking the photo out and heading towards the kitchen drawer as he reached for a pair of scissors as he proceeded to cut Sydney out of the photo and walk towards the frame putting himself back in there he then went to bed and wrapped his arms around Jackie's sleeping form, Jackie smiled as she felt his touch on her as she turned around and faced him. The next morning Jamie woke up and saw Jackie in the kitchen reading a magazine on hair colours raising an eyebrow as he leans on the counter right behind the magazine as Jackie looks engrossed into it as she put it down and flinched as Jamie smiled like a goof, "That wasn't funny I nearly fell off my chair" "Sorry I frightened you" Jackie smiled realising it was just a little joke, "It was funny" "Here I was going to do you some coffee" "No worries I got it" "Ok, what's the magazine about?" "How would you feel if I got my hair coloured?" Jamie looked wide eyed at Jackie considering his answer, "I would be supportive of it" "Whatever colour I get?" "Your call whatever you want I will stand by you and so will the family" "Here what's the time?" "Jamie looked down at his watch and replied, "Quarter past 7" "You are gonna be late for work" "Work bag is all packed I can get coffee down at the station" "Ok" "I will see you later tonight" "What time you'll be home?" "I'll take an extra tour today so around 9:00 in the evening" "I'll be home at 10:00 in the evening" "Have a good day" "See you tonight" Jackie then said as she kissed Jamie goodbye as he walked out of the apartment. 15 minutes later Jackie then walked out of the building and immediately called somebody on her phone, "Honey Salon Inc this is Louisa how may I help you?" "Hi yes this is Detective Jacqueline Curatola I would like to book an appointment on the 24th of December please?" "Ok for what time would you like?" "11:00 in the morning please" "No problem we can do that time for you" "Thanks very much Bye" Jackie ended the call and got into her car and drove to the 54th Precinct she arrived there 3 minutes early and went to get a cup of coffee by the time that was done she saw Sgt Gormley coming towards her as she said, "Morning Sarge" "Morning Detective, Where's Reagan at?" "I wish I knew that" "You honestly don't know where he is and your dating his brother?" Jackie stunned by how the Sarge knew the detective was dating the youngest Reagan but decided to enquire, "How in the name of God did you know that?" "You forget I'm a Detective. And there was a betting pool in the 12th Precinct on who Reagan was dating" "How much?" "What do you mean?" "How much was there on me that I have been dating Jamie?" "300 dollars on you" "Yeah I bet can I get to work" "Yeah go ahead" the two detectives were finishing up the conversation when Danny walked into the bullpen and said, "Hey Sarge sorry I am late Linda asked me to take the boys to school" "No worries Reagan you haven't missed much" "Good. Hey Jack, how's things?" Jackie looked up and said, "All's good" as they bantered back and forth before they left to do a tour they then went to the assigned car and about 10 minutes into the drive Jackie broke the silence, "Your Dad came to see me and Jamie yesterday" Danny raised an eyebrow and gave a smile, "Oh yeah? What did he come down for?" "Just wanted to check on Jamie I guess that and I asked him for his opinion on something" "What was the opinion about?" "I was thinking about dyeing my hair I was" "Ooh, that sounds fun when you getting it done?" "24th December" "A little Christmas present for Jamie does he know about it?" "I asked what he thought about it and he said he will stick by me" "Going for the boyfriend of the year award right?" "Oh, hahaha mock him all you want" suddenly their radio goes crazy when a man's voice appears saying, "Any… units near the 59th Street Bridge…. 10-13 Off-Duty Officer shot… need help." "This is Detective Curatola handling 10-13 near 59th Street Bridge on our way" they turned on the sirens and sped to the location of the Off-Duty officer as Danny noticed something weird, "You find it weird that he used his comms radio instead of his mobile?" "Maybe he kept his radio on him" "Yeah, maybe" they then reached the scene in 10 minutes just as Jamie and Renzulli got out of their patrol car as Jamie called out, "Hey you caught this?" "Raced to the scene you gone in yet" "No thought it was best to wait for back-up" "Alright we are going in watch yourselves anything could happen" They all took their guns out of their holsters and started walking down the alleyway oblivious to a mysterious shooter watching over them revealed to be a woman.

15 minutes earlier – 59th Street Bridge

Mike Ramirez was driving down the street in his NYPD Lieutenant's uniform as he pulled his Navy BMW into an alleyway with a woman with her dark hair up in a ponytail as she asks in a thick Russian accent, "Where is it you want me to go?" "Behind that Bakery is an alleyway head there, once you are in that alleyway head up the ladder and set up the rifle on top of said roof" "I don't feel right about this we are targeting your fellow brothers and sister in arms" "You only target that Bitch Curatola you got that? Natalia?" "Clear" Natalia moved towards the Navy BMW trunk and popped it open to reveal a case with a sniper rifle inside she picked it up and moved to the alleyway where the bakery roof was and set up position on the roof she opened the case which revealed an M14 EBR rifle and set up her position. Once Mike saw she was set up he pulled out his service weapon and put a silencer on it as he put 3 rounds through the windshield and left the car door open as he radioed in the ambush site once done he joined Natalia up on the roof and whispered to her, "Don't fire till I tell you too" As she nodded slowly as the two cars showed up.

Present Time – 59th Street Bridge Ambush site

Still watching over the four officers move in towards the Car Natalia trained her rifle on Jackie as they moved slowly towards the vehicle. At the same time the four officers kept moving forward to cut off the Car from moving Danny moved a little faster as soon as he saw the three bullet holes in the windshield but saw no officer around the scene as he turned around towards the others, "There's nothing no body not even the officer who called it in, we checked all the dumpsters" Jackie called out, "We checked all of them as we closed in on the car nothing" Jamie looked around and noticed something familiar about the car and moved in for a closer look noticing the colour and the license plate as it hit him like a bullet, "Hey Danny take a look at the license plate, look familiar?" Danny turned around noticing the license plate BAP – 1932 his eyes widened as he remembered Jamie's claims a few weeks ago, "Son of a bitch everybody head back to your vehicles immediately we may have walked into something here" He then got his phone out and called the Commissioner's office quickly as Detective Baker answered, "Commissioner's office" "Baker, I need to speak to the commissioner immediately along with Sam Croft" "Your father's in a meeting with Detective Croft at this current moment hold on" Baker then walked into the office and said, "Commissioner, Sorry to disturb you but Detective Reagan is asking for you" "Put him through Baker" "Line 1 Sir" Frank put the phone on speaker and spoke first, "Danny" "Commissioner, remember when Jamie came to the house claiming that somebody was following him" "Clear as day why?" "Well we have the vehicle in an alleyway near the 59th Street Bridge, 3 bullet holes in the windshield but no victim" "The car have BAP – 1932 on the license plate" "Yeah it did" "Danny the car belongs to Mike Ramirez" "That NYPD lieutenant who was in Boston around the same time Jamie was at Harvard" "Indeed, I delved into his file, he served in the Army Special forces from 2003 – 2006 was already an NYPD officer before he served made it to Detective Sgt in 2002 before becoming a part of the NYPD exchange programme" "So I am to expect a heavily armed and extremely dangerous foe running around New York" "Pretty much so" "Here, What about his associates what have we got from them?" "Nothing yet so keep your ears up" "10-4, Commissioner look I got to go. I'll speak to you later" Danny ended the call and walked to his car and waited a minute, Jamie and Jackie stood side by side watching Danny but Jamie was becoming more and more alert as he noticed a shining light coming from the rooftop as he said to the others "Hey, I don't like this we are out in the open" Jackie noticed his alertness and replied "Don't worry it was a prank call nobody is here" Jamie noticing that glimmer of light coming from the Bakery roof realised something was happening as he saw a laser dot aiming at Jackie's head. Everything was moving in slow motion as Mike on the roof was smiling as the rifle was aiming at Jackie's head as he said to Natalia, "Open fire on that Bitch" Natalia did as she was told and fired of several rounds. Jamie hearing the noise shouted and moved towards Jackie saying, "Jackie! Get down! Sniper!" As he tackled her to the ground and shots missed her completely hitting the building in front of them the four officers ducked behind the cars as Jamie got on his Radio and shouted "10-13 Officer needs assistance near the 59th Street Bridge!" Danny ducked behind his car as he looked for the sniper but couldn't find her "Anybody got eyes on that shooter?" Renzulli looked up and cried out "On the roof of the Bakery! Adjacent to the alleyway!" Jamie looked up and said, "Here's the plan I move forward and take out the sniper and whoever else is there!" Jackie shouted, "Hell no, you won't make it!" "Who's fast out of us all" they looked at each other and gave resigned looks as Danny said, "Ok, Jamie run across the way and get up there, We'll give you cover" "10-4" Jackie looked at him and said, "You better make it" "I will you have my word" As they readied their weapons Jamie then called out, "Cover fire" then he took off running while laying down some of his fire too crashing into the Bakery door he looked around and said to the startled Baker saying, "NYPD, where's the door to the roof?" "Out back there's a stairwell on the left hand side before the kitchen" Jamie moved to the back room and headed up the stairs keeping his gun up always as he reached the door opened it and saw the sniper he raised his gun and fired three shots into her with perfect accuracy but as he moved out of cover Mike came at him knocking his gun out of hand and threw him across the roof Jamie got up quickly and threw several punches hitting Mike several times before blocking a couple kicks and fists, Mike then threw a couple punches knocking the wind out of him just as he pulled his knife out Jamie seeing this replicates by pulling out his night stick which is soon destroyed just as Jamie gets him in a grapple hold and wrestles the knife out of Mike's hand knocking it off the roof. Danny seeing the commotion calls out, "Jamie!" and the others race towards the fighters, the fight resumes as Mike gets the upper hand on him driving him to the wall Jamie looks at the Badge and nametag revealing "M. Ramirez" soon he remembers Danny's encouraging words in his head as they were beginning training " _You can do it kid think back to every emotion you feel and every damaging memory and fight back"_ soon Jamie's Irish temper and fighting spirit is revitalised as he then throws Mike to the ground and throws fist after fist knocking off the badge and nametag before dragging the heavy man up and keeps on punching till he is on the edge of the roof just as a nearby car passes by Jamie whispers, "This is for me and Jackie you piece of Crap" and kicks Mike off the roof onto the windshield just as he wipes blood away from his mouth and nose before spitting blood saying, "Die in hell asshole" as he walks back to pick his gun up to check on the shooter seeing the bullet in the back of her head he reaches his portable radio saying "Central, 12-Sargent, requesting a bus and an ME forthwith to the 59th Street Bridge Bakery over" "Copy 12-Sargent, Bus inbound to your location" soon Danny, Renzulli and Jackie arrive and look at Jamie battered and bruised to hell Danny breaks the ice, "Jesus, Kid you ok?" "I'll be ok just a bruised rib and blood" "How's the sniper?" "She's dead" Jackie rushes over to him as she hugs the wounded Jamie as she asks, "Where's Ramirez?" "On the roof of a car most likely" Renzulli raised an eyebrow saying, "Why would he be there?" "Kicked him off a roof" both Danny and Renzulli stood there mouths wide open as Danny said, "Jesus, did he give that bad a beating" "Guy fought like he was a soldier with his fighting skills" "Yeah he was a soldier" Renzulli chuckled, "You took on a special forces soldier and gave him a hell of a fight" "Danny taught me well" Danny gave a wide smile as he reached for Jamie's arm and walked him down the stairs with Renzulli to the awaiting bus soon the Commissioner's vehicle showed up and out stepped Frank going towards the ambulance Renzulli then said, "Atten-hut" the 4 officers stood to attention and saluted which Frank then returned, As you were" before speaking to Danny saying, "How bad did it get?" "Shooter fired on Detective Curatola but Officer Reagan saved the Detective and the three of us laid down suppressive fire on the shooter while he went in killed the shooter and engaged in a fist fight with Lieutenant Ramirez" "How bad is the Lieutenant now?" "Uh… he got thrown off a roof by Officer Reagan" "Renzulli and Detective Curatola see how bad the Lieutenant is for me?" Jackie nodded and said "Yes Sir come on Sarge" the two exited and headed towards the bakery as the three Reagans stood there when Frank said, "You look like you went 10 rounds with Ivan Drago" Jamie chuckled, "I fought well but I need to brush up on my fighting skills with Danny" "How did you do it" "Used every ounce of strength and when it got tough I remembered what Danny said _"Bring back every memory and every emotion to fight back hard"_ as Danny mouthed the words with him Frank smiled at both of his sons as he turned to Danny saying "Detective take care of any evidence left behind at the scene" "Yes Sir" as he turned and walked away which left Frank and Jamie who noticed his hands were shaking uncontrollably which Frank noticed, "You Ok?" "I'm fine" "First time you kill somebody it eats at you" "But it was a heavily trained shooter how do you deal with it?" "You talk about it" "I know the drill, confiscate the gun, run the ballistics and ensure everything is copacetic" "In the meantime you'll be free to use your off-duty gun" "How much administrative leave will I have" "Normal amount is three tours" "So I'll miss the Christmas parade then" "Looks like it, the shooting team will have an interview with you as soon as you get checked out for trauma" "Yes Sir, I'll see you later" "See you later" Frank walked away to join the detectives as he heard Danny say, "Gone what do you mean gone?" And Renzulli's voice replying, "I don't know Danny he isn't here" soon Frank made his presence known, "How could he have gotten away" "He must have slipped when nobody was in this alleyway and it was just himself" "So he's on the loose" "Afraid so" "We got an ID on the dead woman" Jackie then spoke up, "Vic's name is Natalia Zelinski, Russian, born in 1980 I'm waiting on her dossier to show up" "Get to it then Detective" "Yes Sir" and the four left the alleyway to go back to their offices.

2 hours later – 54th Precinct

Danny and Jackie were hard at work trying to find out who Natalia (The woman who fired on Jackie) and were becoming frustrated in finding anything when Danny slammed his fist down on his desk before saying, "Any luck with who this Natalia woman is?" "No luck in the NYPD database I even tried the FBI they have nothing" "You said this girl was Russian, right? try Interpol" "Already did they are searching her up they'll send a profile of her as soon as" "Right, ok let's try the list of associates for Ramirez maybe there's somebody else we missed" "Ok" soon Erin came into the room, "Well you two of you look better how are you feeling?" "Don't ask me, I didn't get shot at only Jackie did" Erin turned towards Jackie and said, "Heard Jamie pulled you to the ground" "Saved my life" "Not only your boyfriend, but a heroic officer saving the life of a great detective" "That he is" "How is he by the way" Danny then spoke up, "Well he'll be ok aside from a few bruised ribs, multiple bruises he is ok" "That's not what I meant physically but mentally I meant" "He will be fine he got lucky today with the ass kicking" "Danny I thought he would be fine a Cop but having to kill someone how do you deal with it" "It comes with the job you deal with the consequences you know that, hell even Gramps, Dad, me, Joe knew that and Jamie is just starting that" Erin nodded knowing that if Nicki became a cop she would know what it meant to be prepared. She snapped out of her thought when Jackie then said, "Hey we got a profile on Natalia Zelinski" "What we got partner?" "Here it is Natalia Zelinski no middle name was born 1980" Danny getting impatient then said, "Skip to the important bit" "She enlisted in the Russian Army at the age of 18 got into Spetsnaz soon after basic training, served from 1998 to 2006 her last mission was in Afghanistan on a joint operation with American Special forces working with our very own Mike Ramirez" "What about after the service?" "Joined FSB worked for two years" "Any indication they met up while Ramirez was working for the NYPD?" "Glad you asked about that it says here while Ramirez served with the NYPD working with the International Liaison Program in Moscow He met with Zelinski working several cases" "So after she left FSB she immigrated to the US" "After Ramirez made Sergeant he pulled some strings to get her into the country since then nothing until today" "At least that helps us, Erin could it be enough to start a private investigation?" "A lot of time and resources I'll coordinate with the Commissioner on that" "Thanks Sis" "I'll drop by and see Jamie" "See you Christmas Eve for mass" "See you two then" They waved bye and got back to work.

Later that evening Jamie was struggling to get over the fact he had killed somebody but something else was clearly troubling him and went to a bar to clear his head, he walked up to a bar stool and said to the bartender, "A single malt please" "Ice with it?" "Please and another thing call this number as well" passing him a dollar bill along with a card with his father's number on it the barman nodded and gave him the scotch while he went to call to the number meanwhile at One PP Frank was just finishing paperwork when his mobile rang with an unknown number, "Hello who is this please?" "Is this Commissioner Reagan?" "This is He, who am I speaking with?" "My name's James, I own the bar Riley's on 91st street, I got somebody who asked me to call you" "Who was it?" "A guy named Jamie Reagan" "How long has he been there?" "Just arrived and ordered a scotch, also asked me to call you just you nobody else" "I'll be there" "Thank you Commissioner" Frank ended the call and called for Baker who came into the office, "Yes sir?" "Have my detail stop at 91st street on my way home" "Yes Sir" As soon as Baker left the office Frank then scrolled down the contacts calling Jackie too he waited until the call was answered which it did on the second ring as Jackie answered, "Hello" "Jackie it's me" "Frank, is everything ok?" "Have you heard from Jamie?" "No not since I said bye to him at the 59th street bridge" "I just heard from him, well not him but somebody called me for him and I think he's dealing with the incident horribly" "I'll stay up to comfort him" "He'll need it I'll see you soon Jackie" "See you soon Frank" Frank ended the call and slipped his phone back in his pocket and put his coat on and walking down to parking lot where the car was waiting for him he got in and wondered to himself how Jamie was doing with the incident but with how things were he knew he had to be careful of what to say he was brought out of his day dream when Detective Nucifero said, "Sir we are here" "Did you see a bar called Riley's when we got here?" "Middle building Sir" "Thank you Jim I'll call you as soon as me and Jamie get out of the bar" the detective nodded and waited in the car for the two Reagan men. As Frank walked into the bar he could not see his son Jamie and was worried that he couldn't speak about it he then went to the Bartender James and asked him, "Where's Jamie?" "Right hand corner far end" Frank nodded to the bartender and walked towards Jamie who he saw with his phone out and a half glass of scotch in front of him as he then said, "This seat taken?" Jamie snapped out of his thoughts looked up and replied, "All yours" Frank then took the seat and said, "How are you doing?" "I'm ok I got over the shooting today. There was something on my mind" "If you were worried that you could have lost Detective Curatola, she is ok" "No, something else on my mind" Jamie then opened his phone and revealed a picture of a Man in his early 30s with jet black hair which Frank was puzzled about, "Why is this a problem?" "Remember when I finished my 1st year at Harvard and I started working at a law firm part time?" "I seem to remember it why?" "At the same time in Boston a murder was committed involving a man who murdered his wife" "I heard something about it but did he do it?" "No" "What really happened Jamie?" "It started as just any other day at Dawson and Taylor and I was given my first case this one involving a murder…" Jamie began the story as he worked to what happened.

Jamie's flashback scene - Thursday 18th December 2008 – Dawson and Taylor

It was 10:00 in the morning when Jamie was in his office going through old case reports left over by the previous lawyer when he heard a knock at his door revealing Michael Dawson who said a greeting, "Jamie, how are you?" "Fine, thank you Mr Dawson" "Good I'm glad I caught you, I know this is a little crazy, but I need you for something" "Of course name it" "I know we are not the DA but I need you to convict this man" Jamie was handed the photograph of a man in his late 20s and enquired, "I'll bite who is he?" "David O'Reilly a former Marine served for 10 years murdered his wife last night " "Where is he" "22nd Precinct, call came in this morning anonymous saying they heard screaming from a woman in that building" "I'll get down there" "Good man Jamie see you this evening" Jamie then sat down studying the photos before knowing something didn't sit right he went down to the precinct and saw David in the interrogation room he then knocked and saw a Detective sitting with David, "Can I help you sir?" "I'm Jamie Reagan representing Mr O'Reilly here" "Detective Martin, I'll give you a couple minutes with the suspect" Jamie nodded and went to sit down with the accused "David, I want to be clear that you haven't spilled anything here" "I didn't kill my wife somebody else did it for me I don't know why though" "Then why were you covered in the blood of your wife, DNA points to you" "My wife was suffering from Cancer I put every penny into the chemo and every other procedure to help her but I couldn't do anything else I served my country did as they told me I wouldn't do anything like that" Jamie then suddenly felt his strings torn as he listened to the man and then replied, "I know what it means, 4 members of my family served in the armed forces, My Grandpa, my Dad and my oldest brother in the Marines" "Please promise me that you'll help me" "If I turned my back on a Marine I would never forgive myself nor would my family I am going to help you" "Thank you" the interview began for David and Jamie listened to the questions and advised David into his answers once they were answered Jamie then shook the detectives hand and left knowing something didn't feel right he went to the ME's office looking for the body of Tracy O'Reilly. He spoke with the ME and they detailed how she died but noticed something wrong she was injected with Morphine twice and her body cut open Jamie felt it was weird as he as he noticed drops of blood over the body where she was cut open the ME said they were found all over Mr O'Reilly but Jamie didn't buy it he became intrigued with how the body was damaged and spent the next day digging into the killing checking all financials, schedules and checked with the doctor seeing Mrs O'Reilly and became intrigued when he noticed the doctors operating tools were covered with blood he took them to the ME and it tested positive for Tracy O'Reilly's blood on them. This changed everything on the case and brought everything towards Michael Dawson who took the new evidence and said to Jamie to build a defence on the trial but secretly Michael burnt the new evidence.

On the day of the trial Jamie was confident he could get David innocent of the charges once the trial started Jamie stood and spoke of how David served his country with valour and distinction and how he stood by his wife through the Cancer soon the DA spoke how Marines were considered killers and what acts they commit the trial was going awful and Jamie was going through everything to pull something from this instead the DA was prepared for every attempt he tried to save David it failed miserably when the Jury left the courtroom Jamie had his heart in his mouth and kept it there until the Jury came back with the verdict the Judge presiding then asked, "Has the Jury reached the decision" The Foreman then replied, "We have your honour" "And how do you find the accused" "We the Jury find David O'Reilly guilty of the murder of Tracy O'Reilly" "Motion carried David O'Reilly you are sentenced to 25 to life in Boston state prison" Both Jamie and David looked horrified as the cuffs were put on David as he then said, "Jamie, you promised to keep me out why didn't it work" Jamie couldn't muster a response towards the man, "Jamie come on why you promised me yourself. A family of Marines and you couldn't help me" Jamie left the courtroom and headed back to the office when the lift doors opened, everybody clapped for him and cheered his name as well he didn't smile all the way to his office and saw Michael there leaning on his desk as he said, "Congratulations Jamie, you got rid of a killer so as a reward, a week leave along with a huge pay check use it wisely though" as he patted Jamie on the back closing the door leaving Jamie alone in the office he opened the letter and destroyed the check too before gathering his things and heading back to his and Sydney's place. Once he got there he opened the door and Sydney smiled at Jamie before saying, "Congrats on your case you put away a killer for life" "No I didn't" "Jamie that man was guilty as anything" "He was a Marine Syd and you think he is a killer?" "Jamie all Marines are killers" Jamie stood there mouth open before replying, "Does that make my Grandpa, My Dad and My brother killers?!" "Yes, it does" "No it doesn't Syd they served their country with honour did some stuff to survive and you think they are killers?" "Yes, I do" Jamie stormed off into the bedroom slamming the door before walking out of there in a change of clothes, "I'm going somewhere else tonight don't expect me back for a week or two" He then walked towards the door and closed it walking down the steps and getting in the car once he did that he drove out of there heading for New York which took 4.5 hours arriving in Manhattan once the drive was complete he pulled out his phone seeing 2 missed calls from Sydney he ignored them and pulled out his contacts calling Joe who answered on the first ring, "Hey Buddy, what's up?" "You at work?" "No at home, why what's up?" "In Bay Ridge?" "No with Angie" "Can I talk to you in the car?" "Blink your lights so I can see you" Jamie did so and Joe replied, "You got it I'll be down in a minute" Jamie ended the call and waited till he saw Joe walking down the street and towards the car as he got in he then enquired, "What's up Jamers" "Promise me you can't tell anybody not even Grandpa, Dad or Danny" "Well spit it out then" "2 days ago I got given a case a man presumably murdered his wife and didn't somebody else did" "Ok and what's that got to do with Dad or Grandpa or even Danny?" "He was a former Marine served for 10 years" "Oh god please tell me you aren't kidding" "I'm not I found out the doctor who treated the victim's cancer killed him and framed the husband for it here's the file for the murder" "You couldn't get it retried" "No I didn't want to the Judge said there is no evidence the doctor murdered her" "How'd you get this?" "Had the ME make a spare copy to protect it from being destroyed" Joe nodded "Guess you had those Reagan detective skills" "I'm not going back Joe" "Jamie what are you saying?" "I'm not cut out to be a lawyer I was better off a cop" "Mom wanted you to be a lawyer like Erin" Jamie shook his head no before replying "What and be miserable for the rest of my own life?!" Joe looked at his brother sadly knowing he was a wreck then said, "I'm sorry kid here come stay with me stay for Christmas and we'll figure it out" "Give me a couple minutes" "Ok" Joe exited the car and walked back to the apartment leaving Jamie on his own as he tried to fight back his tears but failed as he cried silently.

End Jamie flashback

Once Jamie finished the story he couldn't breathe properly as Frank sighed and said, "I'm sorry Jamie about what happened" "It was all my fault I let a good man go down and now he hates me because of it" "You didn't tell anybody except Joe?" "I couldn't go to a priest to confess because every time I tried I couldn't bring myself to do it so no I didn't" Frank nodded and replied, "So we didn't see you on this day last year?" "Yeah, I couldn't bring courage to face you, Grandpa or Danny" "Let's get you home son, Jackie is probably going crazy looking for you right about now" "Ok" they then left the bar heading towards the SUV and got in 3 minutes into leaving Jamie got his phone out texting Jackie saying, " _I'm on my way back wait at the door for me" "Ok, you feel alright?" "Not really" "I'll be waiting"_ once they reached Jamie's apartment Jamie got out and waved to the driver before walking into the building and up the stairs he opened the door and Jackie stood there waiting for him as she said, "You alright?" "You might want to take a seat" "Ok" they then took a seat as Jamie then began his story Jackie nodded as she heard the details behind his one and only case and felt some tears down her check as she comforted Jamie on the truth, "I'm sorry about what happened to you" "Thanks baby" as they kissed, hugged and slept in each other's arms.

Mike and Sydney Ramirez's Apartment – One Day Later

Ever since the assassination attempt on Detective Curatola, Mike had gotten back to the apartment barely avoiding police patrols and suspecting neighbours as he reached his apartment he knocked on the door quickly and Sydney opened as she saw how much pain he was in and ushered him inside once they were inside Sydney brought the first aid kit and while cleaning his head asked, "What happened?" "That bastard Reagan screwed up our plan!" "How the hell did that happen?" "He became aware that we planned to kill that bitch and gave me a hell of a fight" "What happened to Natalia?" "She's gone Syd she's gone Reagan put three shots in her" "I'm sorry she was a good friend of yours" "Saved my life a dozen times and I repaid the debt" "We can't let her death be in vain we finish what we started" "Agreed, what do we do now?" "We wait then go after Jamie" "Good plan we bide our time on this" "That we do" Mike nodded just as he stood up and went to make a call to an associate he waited for 3 rings and then somebody answered, "Hello" "It's me, I need some resources dropped to a warehouse in Hoboken, New Jersey" "What do you need?" "An MK.11, ammo to go with it, along with some materials for a Car bomb I will give you those later" "I understand it'll take me a couple weeks to get the resources" "You got a month start now" "Understood, I'll contact you in time to confirm I got what you need" Mike ended the call and went to Sydney hugging her and keeping her close while looking at the picture on their wedding day all romantic.

The Next day (Christmas Eve) – Jamie and Jackie's apartment

It was seven thirty in the morning and Jackie was sound asleep until she heard her phone buzzing when she saw Danny's name pop up on the screen she then answered it saying, "Curatola" "Hey sleepy head" "What's up?" "Not much just saying Jamie came by today" "What did he talk about with you" "He told me about what happened in Boston about the case involving that 10 year Marine veteran" "How did you take it" "I was a little hurt he didn't tell me but I understood why he did it" "He was hurting about it for a while" "Thanks for being there for him, hey did he tell dad about it" "Yeah, last night he told him before he came home. Danny?" "Yeah?" "Don't be hard on Jamie for what happened" "I won't, our bond is still strong and thanks to you I feel like I owe you thanks" "That's ok I told Sgt Gormley I'll be in for 2 o'clock due to I'm getting my hair dyed" "Alright let me know how it goes" "See you soon" Jackie ended the call and headed back to sleep for another 2 hours before getting up for the hair appointment once she had her breakfast and got dressed she then went to the appointment arriving 10 minutes before 11:00 she went in and there were only one customer being tended to soon she heard another voice coming from the owner which she said, "Hi I'm Jacqueline Curatola, I had an appointment for 11:00" "Yes we spoke on the phone my name's Louisa" "I could come back or I can wait here" "No worries take a seat and I'll be with you" Jackie then took a seat in the salon chair as Louisa came back and asked "So what were you looking for exactly?" "I wanted to change my hair colour to dark redhead" "I'll see what we can do, did you want it styled after it was changed" "Is it possible to curl it as well" "It is we can do that for you" "Thanks" the next hour and a half flew by as Jackie was getting her hair colour finished soon she was put under a hair dryer once it was done she then saw the results and smiled widely as she said to Louisa, "It looks amazing definitely" "Glad to hear it" "Quick question say if I was to put my hat over it would it damage it by any chance?" "No, it wouldn't so you'll be fine" "That's good here how much do I owe you?" Louisa then told her the amount and took the money once done Jackie headed for the car and drove to the 5-4 for complete her paperwork, once she stepped into the bull pen and took off her hat Danny soon looked eye wide at her saying, "Wow, like the hairdo" "Thank you" "Your Christmas present for Jamie?" "Sure is" "Good to hear" "How much you done?" "Got about 3 sheets left from the case we just completed after that I am headed home. What about you?" "2 sheets left" the two detectives then got on with their work and completed everything once done they then left to head back to their respective homes to prepare for Sunday Mass being held in Bay Ridge at the Reagan's local parish with Jackie wearing a winter laced dress with tights and a hat to cover her new red hair as Jamie wore a white smart shirt with a navy jumper and the collar on the jumper with a winter coat and scarf they then drove all the way to Bay Ridge for the mass and greeted the rest of the Reagans as they listened to Father O'Donovan's sermon and once it was completed they then returned home to sleep before Christmas Day.

Jamie and Jackie's apartment - Christmas Day – 8:00 AM

Christmas morning it was lightly snowing in Manhattan and Jamie was just waking up to the radio alarm which was playing " _Driving Home for Christmas"_ as he ran his hand down Jackie's arm as she smiled saying, "Merry Christmas Jamie" "Merry Christmas Honey" "When we got to be at your Dad's for Christmas Dinner and afterwards?" "11:00, why don't you go in the shower and I'll start cooking breakfast" "Be prepared for your Christmas present" Jamie smiled widely replying, "You are my Christmas present" "I meant the 2nd part of the present" "Come on get in the shower" Jamie heads into the kitchen and preps breakfast while doing that he heads to the record player and puts on _"A Merry American Christmas"_ he was halfway through cooking the eggs when he hears Jackie's voice call out, "Hey Jamie you ready to see my Christmas present to you?" "More than ready" Jackie then walks out into the Kitchen and sees Jamie looking at the red hair looking all loose and curly and looking at Jackie himself thinking she looked amazingly adorable in her long sleeve puffin dress before saying, "Wow, you look like everything I ever dream about you" "This hair is my present to you" "And I enjoy every bit of it and your eggs are ready" "Ooh thank you" they then sat down and ate their breakfast with Jamie then heading into the shower and washing himself once he finished he got dressed and was prepping his present to Jackie when he heard Jackie come up from behind and say, "What you up to?" "Well considering I finished up a present so uh Merry Christmas" Jackie then took the gift and looked at the label which said _"Dear Jackie, hope you enjoy your gift you are my one and only. Love Jamie xxx"_ Jackie smiled and opened it which revealed box inside it revealed a heart shaped locket engraved saying _"Jamie & Jackie. Forever"_ this had made Jackie's heart melt as she then asked Jamie to help put it on her which he agreed and shared a slow passionate kiss too once done they then went down to the car driving to Bay Ridge which they got there in 2 hours.

Down at Bay Ridge, the Reagan household was bustling with activity for Christmas Day as young Reagans were out in the front garden for any sign of Jamie and Jackie which a moment later they then saw the car as they heard Jamie honk the car horn which they waved to as the couple got out of the car and said, "Merry Christmas Uncle Jamie and Aunt Jackie!" "Merry Christmas guys" Nicky then noticed Jackie's hair and said, "Loving the hair Jackie" which the boys then nodded as they gave out hugs as well heading inside where Frank watched the five come in calling out to Jamie and Jackie, "Merry Christmas you two" "Merry Christmas Dad" Jackie then said, "Merry Christmas Frank" as Frank hugged the two saying to Jackie, "Loving the hair it suits you very well" "Thank you, Frank" "Head on in to the kitchen Jackie the others are eager to see you" referring to Erin and Linda "I will do that Frank, Jamie help me out in the kitchen when I ask for you" "You got it sweetie" the couple then separated as Jackie walked into the kitchen seeing Erin, Danny and Linda prepping the dinner as she says, "Happy Christmas guys" Danny turns around and says, "Jackie, hey merry Christmas" "Thank you" Erin looks up and says, "Merry Christmas Jackie loving the dress and the red hair" "Thank you" Linda then says, "Is that why you had your hat on last night during mass" "Yeah I wanted to surprise Jamie this morning" "Definitely worked, loving the dress as well" "Thanks" Danny then said, "What did lover boy get you today" "He got me this" as she held up her new silver locket which the women looked stunned at when Danny said, "Wow looks nice engraving on there as well" "It says _(Jamie & Jackie. Forever)_" the two women then said, "Aww" while Danny chuckled, "Going for the Boyfriend of the year award" Jackie chuckled blushing too as she then said, "Where's Henry?" "Upstairs in his room" "Ok" as she headed up to the Elder Reagan's room upstairs. Meanwhile in the Living room Frank and Jamie were having a glass of scotch as Jamie then said, "Dad I need your help with something" "Go ahead, what is it?" "Before I decide to go onto detective if I ever want to go forward I wanted to ask for your permission about a course with the NYPD" "What type of course" "Extra training with advanced tactical firearms" Frank nodded, "What brought this on?" "Just thinking about something and I talked about it with the training director" "Are you asking to do this with no strings attached" "Yes Sir" "Alright and who will supervise you for off the books training?" "I was thinking of asking Danny. Since he had training with tactical firearms with the Marines" "Then I approve of your choice" "Thank you sir" during that time Jackie was walking towards Henry's room as she heard a heavy sigh coming from a room when she opened the door which revealed Henry looking at a picture of him and Betty when she said, "Henry, are you ok?" Henry looked and smiled, "Hey, Merry Christmas sweetheart" "Just came to tell you that Dinner will be another 30 minutes" "That's good, loving your dress and your hair by the way" "Thank you" "My Betty would have been happy to know you and happy that you have been with Jamie" "Thank you" "Here help me on down the stairs I want to get a seat in at the table before the others come in" "Ok" the two went down the stairs as they went into the dining room while Jamie went looking for Danny soon finding him with the kids when he said, "Hey Danny got a moment" "Sure" before turning to the kids saying, "Go wash your hands and see Grandpa huh, I need to talk with your Uncle Jamie" "Ok Dad" the three kids rushed of as both brothers were left in the same room, "What's on your mind kid?" "I was wondering if you could provide a little training for me" "What type of training?" "Advanced tactical firearms training" "I assume this is off the books?" "Yes" "Dad know?" "He knows and gave me the go ahead with no strings attached" Danny nodded saying, "Alright, I know somebody who can help you with off the books training" "Alright thanks Dan" "No problem buddy, doing this for my brother" the two then walked out of the room into the kitchen helping bring everything into the Dining room once that was done they then sat together as Frank looked to Jamie to start Grace Jamie nodded then put his hands together which everybody did as he began, "We thank you O Lord for these gifts and to be here today to celebrate the birth of your child Jesus Christ. You have sent this family many blessings this year" Frank then continued the prayer, "Helping us with our struggles as a family" Danny then said, "Overcoming our bridges and helping us to new beginnings" Erin then said, "Introducing new People to our family" Henry then said, "And integrating them to our social circles. Amen" "Amen" and the family dug into Christmas dinner which was an extremely happy affair and Jackie enjoyed every bit of it as she shared some Christmas stories including her traditions as a little girl which the family was interested in. Jamie and Jackie then brought dessert which turned out to be Red Velvet cake which turned into an instant hit from last Sunday dinner and everybody enjoyed it. After all the dinner and dessert was cleared up the Reagan family and Jackie sat in the living room and watched everybody open their presents with great anticipation. Jamie getting a new record from Henry, Frank and Danny along with a new Shirt included from Erin, Linda and Nicky while Jack and Sean got Jamie a new phone case as well. Jackie got a photo frame with a picture of both her and Jamie inside it on Thanksgiving which they both loved. The evening was winding down and everybody was going home Jamie and Jackie got home and instantly put the photo up before Jackie said, "We should get another photo of it" "You sure about that?" "We could leave it a while and see" "Good plan" as they then kissed and looked out the window at the site of seeing a wonderful New York City Christmas Day.

Sorry this took so long and hope you don't slam this chapter for being so long. Next chapter will be just a preview of what to expect and I will be asking you for ideas on the next few chapters.

Hope you enjoy stay awesome.


	10. Mid-Season Trailer

Hi ya folks hope you have enjoyed chapter 9 and keep up to date with the story that much said here is the Mid-season trailer I promised

 **On the second half premiere of Blue Bloods Season 2**

 **Questions are asked of our heroes**

"Can he work this case without making it personal"

 **The romance continues to grow**

"How many months has it been since we started dating?"

"Since October, why?"

 **Danger lurks around the City of New York**

"I want that Bastard to die either by a car bomb or by my bullets"

"He will die"

 **In the final few chapters the heat in New York reaches critical as a hero's life is in danger**

"He may have to leave New York if his life is in danger"

 **One hero makes an important choice that affects his life and the woman he loves**

"Will you marry me?"

I am looking for anybody to give out some ideas for the next few chapters it would be greatly appreciated


	11. Jamie's Case Part 1

Hi everyone, thank you for the reviews keep sending ideas as you know Blue bloods came out today what better day to post this update sit back and enjoy

Chapter 10:

One Month Later – January 13th 2012 – Crime Scene (13th and Delaney) – 0730 hours

It had been one month since Christmas and the Reagan family had bonded well with Jackie it had surprised her and Jamie to say the least as Jackie had a rough life with her family but she never talked about with anybody except Jamie or Danny. Jackie and Danny arrived at the crime scene which had revealed a woman was killed they approached on scene and saw the two patrol officers with a man covered in bloods and had what looked to be intestines all over him the pair looked disgusted at this brutal act as they then spoke to the ME present, "What we got?" "You are looking Louise Matheson, 42 years old, married to Daniel Matheson, she is a Marine's wife" Danny looked up wide eyed as he heard the ME say that but he needed to confirm, "You said Marine's wife? "Certainly, Daniel served 20 years in the Marine Corps" "Hell of a Marine" "What do we know about the wife?" Jackie asked "Well if you look closely you can see small drops of dried blood heading into the master bedroom and I looked into Louise as well she was a cancer patient as well" "What type of Cancer" "Lung cancer" Danny nodded as something hit him as he thought back to what Jamie told him about the Marine in Boston and how he was falsely accused of murdering his wife also a cancer patient he then looked to Jackie and said, "Partner, I think this is linked somehow" "What do you mean?" "That case Jamie had in Boston it was similar" "What are you thinking?" "We need help on this case and from Jamie" Jackie nodded just as Danny pulled out his phone and said. "Look around and see what you can find in terms of finances, medicine she takes, anything at all including surveillance cameras too" pointing to a camera in the corner Jackie nodded as he then scrolled through the contact looking for his Dad's number which he found and dialled which answered on the third ring, "Danny, what's wrong?" "I'm going to need a favour" "Go on" "What do you know about the Boston case involving Jamie?" "Every detail of it involving how the Marine vet was sent down accused of a crime he didn't commit" "Well I have a similar case to that unfortunately I need Jamie's help to solve this case and maybe something more" "You want him assigned to help you and Detective Curatola with the case?" "Yes Sir" "Danny how can you be sure he may want to help? And work this case without making it personal?" "I can keep an eye on him make sure he doesn't turn into me" "Alright I trust you I'll make the transfer" "Keep it unofficial though otherwise people will ask questions" "Won't be long till people start asking questions at the 5-4 and the 1-2" "Yes Sir, I understand. Look I got to go bye Dad" "Bye son let me know if there is anything you need" "I will speak to you later" Danny ended the call and proceeded to begin going through the crime scene before heading back to Major Cases. At the same time in another part of Manhattan Jamie was at roll call listening to Sgt Renzulli deliver the daily reports he was finishing up the duty roster including who officers would be partnered with, "Riley you will be partnered with Sosa and that includes the duty roster for today stay safe on streets and may God bless you. Duty first, roll out 1-2!" everybody saluted Sgt Renzulli and exited the room Jamie was turning then he heard his name called out, "Here Reagan, hold behind a moment" Jamie complied with the order and approached the Sgt, "Something wrong Sarge?" "You have been asked to report to the Chief of D's, Harvard" "Just me?" "Just you, get the lead out kid" "Right away sir" Jamie left the room and started driving towards the chief of Detectives office he checked in at the front desk and walked up to the chief's office knocking on the hearing a reply saying, "Enter" Jamie opened the door and stood to attention saying, "Chief, Officer Reagan reporting as ordered" "Stand easy officer Reagan please sit" the chief of D's then walked out of the room and in stepped Commissioner Reagan, "I'm not in any trouble am I?" "You are not. I need your help and so do a pair of certain detectives you know well" "What Detective Reagan and Detective Curatola?" "Yes, they need your help" Frank handed Jamie a file which had included Daniel Matheson's profile and service record as a Marine and the body of his wife Louise Matheson it was at that moment Jamie's face turned pale and started flashbacking to that day hearing the voice of David O'Reilly saying, _"I thought you could help me Jamie, a family of Marines and you couldn't help me"_ Jamie then returned to the present and looked at Frank with shock on his face as he said, "No, I can't help you" "Jamie, please I need you to help me with this" Jamie just shook his head saying no as Frank held something behind his back and said, "Maybe this will motivate you" "What will motivate me to help with this case" Jamie was soon handed an piece of paper which had held information regarding the Law firm that Jamie worked at and the judge that presided over the case as well as he then said, "What happened to Dawson and Taylor?" "A week ago, the ADA in Boston was doing a case into corruption in the court office and the state attorney's office along with a certain law firm too apparently Dawson and Taylor were bribing the Attorney's offices along with the court office to make sure the Marine veterans were sent to jail without retrial" "Where did the doctor go?" "The one that started the murders we have no idea where" "Glad to hear that firm was gone I would put in for a front row seat to see the conspiracy crumble to the ground. By the way how did you know about the case?" "I had Garrett pull a contact in Boston to get the intelligence on my desk relating to the case from 4 years ago and any others involving the same M.O." "Alright, I'm in" "Report to the 5-4 as soon as possible in plain clothes" "Yes Sir" Jamie saluted Frank and he returned it allowing Jamie to leave the office and head home to change. Once he got home Jamie got into a suit he kept in the closet and transferred his gun, badge, 2 clips for his piece, his new nightstick and a slapstick given to him by Danny once he did that he headed towards a safe which had opened to reveal the Boston M.E.'s office file into the murder of Tracy O'Reilly that could provide some vital answers towards the case he took it with him and headed down to his car driving towards the 5-4 precinct. At the 5-4 both Danny and Jackie were in Sgt Gormley's office listening to Gormley on the phone to somebody which revealed to be the commissioner who put the phone down and turned towards the detectives saying, "Alright, I just got off the phone with the commissioner. Officer Reagan has been pulled from Patrol to help you two with the case" both detectives smiled hearing this as they turned towards their Sargent again who continued, "It was my believing he had some experience with this case" Danny then spoke up, "Yes Sir, he does have experience in this case back when he was in Harvard working for a law firm called Dawson and Taylor" "Which closed down due to a conspiracy and corruption inside the Boston legal system" "Yes Sir it did" "I have been asked by the Commissioner to make sure you two keep his head intact while he helps you. Something about how the case went to hell and he may make it personal" "The Boston victim Tracy O'Reilly was rumoured to have been killed by a doctor who was treating her cancer" Jackie then finished his sentence, "Unfortunately the good doctor disappeared from Boston aided by the law firm and several members of the legal system right before the trial, Jamie tried to mount a defence but unfortunately it failed and it left him guilty of his actions" "Which led him to the blue of the NYPD" "Wisest choice he made" as soon as Jackie finished speaking the office phone rang and Gormley answered it, "Sgt Gormley speaking" Gormley listened to the voice as he nodded and then said, "Alright thank you send him on up" Gormley put the phone down and said, "That was the desk Sargent he's on his way up" "We have already cleared a space for him to work at" "Good get working then. Oh, and send him in here once he gets up here" "Yes Sarge" the two detectives left the office and went to their desks. Jamie was coming up the stairs to the Major Case squad bullpen and instantly said, "Hey Danny" Danny looked up and smiled, "Hey, little brother welcome to the 5-4 the land of wonder and opportunity" "Don't bust my chops Danny" "Sgt Gormley is expecting you and already fearing the worse of what could happen" "Haha" Jamie then patted his older brother on the back and knocked on Gormley's door hearing a reply, "Come on in" Jamie opened the door and said, "Sgt Gormley, Hi" "How do you officer Reagan?" "A little chin strapped but I am ok" "It's ok to feel nervous" "Yes Sir, I assume you heard from the commissioner" "He filled me in on the situation and all of the other information" "I understand" "Just be clear you are only working for me as a assigned officer for this case, three strikes and you are off this case regardless, I heard good things about you kid make me proud" "Yes Sir Sargent Gormley" "Good man get to work" Jamie left the office taking his seat at the space that Danny and Jackie made for him as Danny then said, "Alright, here's the victim Louise Matheson, cancer patient she had stage 3 lung cancer" "What about the husband?" "Currently in the interrogation room you want first crack at him?" "Sure, can one of you be in there" "I'll follow you, Jackie run down to the ME office see what else you can find on the deceased we may have missed something" "You got it partner" Jamie then remembered something as he pulled the file out and gave it to Jackie, "Here Jackie, the M.E. file from Boston might have a lot of similarities to the case right now" "This could help us out greatly thanks Jamie" Jackie left the room and headed straight to the M.E.'s office with the Tracy O'Reilly file just as Jamie and Danny headed into the interrogation room where they confronted Daniel Matheson looking nervous and scratching at his fingernails as he saw the two detectives come into the room his spine turned 30 degrees colder as he heard them introduce themselves, "Mr Matheson, I'm Detective Reagan" Jamie then introduced himself, "I'm Officer Reagan" Daniel then starts to panic and says, "Listen Detectives, I didn't kill my wife l loved her every day, I even paid for the chemo using my pension I got from the Corps as well, I did everything to ensure she got the best treatment possible" Danny then said, "Okay then, Daniel tell us everything about what you did" Daniel nodded and begun to tell his statement, "You know I was in the Corps for 20 years, I met my wife after my 10th year in the Marines which was 2002 right before the Invasion of Iraq I married her and still continued my next couple of tours until 2011" "The year you retired" "Yeah then about a month later after I retired Louise found out she had cancer" Jamie then felt to ask Daniel something, "The cancer your wife had was it passed down to the family genes or a one in a billion shot?" "We didn't know the exact cause of how it happened but the doctor told us it was a one in a billion shot" "Exactly how much money did you pour into the chemotherapy?" "I poured in 63,000 dollars into the chemo, we went in for the results every time. But the money was drying up so I took a job down at the New York Harbour working security, basically any job that was useful" both Danny and Jamie nodded solemnly when Danny said, "Continue" "We were heading in for the 10th treatment of Chemo and the doctor told us that the Chemo wasn't working, it… sometimes happens when the treatment doesn't agree with any patient that takes it so they recommended an experimental treatment I can't remember the name but it was the best possible chance for her to get treated" "When did they put you on the waiting list?" "They put us on the list 2 days ago" "The night your wife was killed what were you doing?" "I came home from a 15 hour shift I had a shift at 8:00 in the morning 90 minutes from the apartment to the harbour I was sleeping when my wife woke up and heard the door knock…" "What's wrong?" "I just realised It was my fault I killed my wife" "No it wasn't, so your wife woke up and answered the door and who was it?" "I didn't hear anything after that but I couldn't tell for certain as it was somebody with a balaclava over the face" "You only saw the mask" "I couldn't tell it was groggy and I didn't see his face" Jamie raised an eyebrow and said, "Woah, hold on you said it was dark and you were groggy and you said, _"His face"_ what part are we missing out here?" "I don't know but it looked like it was a man with his height and stature" Jamie then looked to Danny who then said, "Alright we'll consider it" "Ok thank you" both brothers walk out of the interrogation room and back to their desks before Danny says, "Man provides an eyewitness statement stating a guy walks into the apartment kills his wife and was wearing a balaclava while he was groggy and dark" "You still think he's guilty?" "I don't know but I hope to god Jackie finds something" Jackie then calls out, "Didn't find much the murder was practically the same as one in Boston" "What the M.E. say about the murder weapon?" "Says the cut into her body was not deep but it was violent including where the intestine's where cut from" "Jamie the cut from the Boston Murder how violent did it look?" "Extremely violent like somebody put a saw to it" "Doctors use saws" "But not Doctors who specialise in the Cancer field" "Could have got his hands on one from another doctor and never returned it though" "Could have done" Jackie then said, "What about the Doctor that was treating Louise Matheson's cancer?" "Let's ask him something on that, What's the name of the Doctor?" "Doctor John Barton" "Kid, with me let's go interview the doctor" "I'm in" "Jackie head down to the New York Harbour and talk to Daniel's supervisors maybe there is something we missed" "You got it Partner" the three officers then left the room and headed to their destinations Jamie and Danny headed down to Saint Victors after trying at the New York Presbyterian hospital with no luck once they reached the reception of the hospital they went up to the closest nurse there was and the nurse then saw the two come up as she said, "Hello sirs how may I help?" Both Jamie and Danny flashed their badges at the nurse as Jamie said, "NYPD Ma'am, we are looking for Doctor John Barton is he here now?" "Yes sir, he has no current appointments now" "Could you let him know that we are inquiring into a cancer patient of his that recently passed away" "Certainly I'll let him know" the Nurse then went to the phone and dialled the number for Doctor Barton which rang for a minute until he answered saying, "Hello?" "Hello Doctor Barton I have two NYPD officers who are asking to see you urgently something about a current patient of yours" "Did they say the name of the patient" "They didn't say sir" "Have them come on up to my office" "Of course Dr Barton" The nurse then put the phone down and turned towards Jamie and Danny saying, "Doctor Barton is on the third floor see the receptionist there" "Thank you miss" the two headed up the stairs towards the 3rd floor once they reached the floor they went to the front desk of the 3rd where there was middle aged woman in her late 40s, light blonde hair with green eyes sitting there engrossed into the computer work as she looked up and noticed the two officers come towards her as she said, "May I help you officer?" "We are looking for Doctor Barton" Jamie said. "Ah yes he is expecting you please do follow me" "Of course" Jamie and Danny then followed the front desk occupant and headed straight for Dr Barton's office which they found and soon instantly found an early 60 year old man wearing a lab coat with a blue tie he had white hair and black eyes as dark as an empty soul the nurse who was with them said, "Doctor Barton these gentlemen are from the NYPD they were looking to speak to you about a cancer patient of yours" "Ah thank you Elizabeth I can take it from here" Elizabeth left the room and allowed the two detectives into the office Danny introduced themselves to the doctor, "Dr Barton, I'm detective Reagan and this is my partner Officer Reagan" "A pleasure Detectives… Reagan you say your name was?" "Yeah, we are brothers" "I can see the family resemblance" "Wouldn't say that" Jamie then went to the doctor and shook his hand as the doctor said, "Haven't we met before?" Jamie paused for a moment realising that this was the doctor that he suspected from his time in Boston involved in the murder he was brought back to reality when he said, "No, we haven't unfortunately" "Take a seat please I heard this was about one of my patients" "It is, do you remember a woman named Louise Matheson?" "I do yes she is my most recent cancer patient why? What has happened?" "Louise Matheson was found dead this morning" Barton hearing this news when wide eyed and showed regret, "My god, how did it happen?" "She was stabbed and cut open" "How horrible" "It was indeed" "Do you have any idea how it could have happened?" "That's what we will find out" Danny walked around the doctor's office and noticed a picture of the doctor in an army uniform as a young man, "Hey Doc, this you in a picture?" "Oh yes that's me in Grenada and the other one was when I served in Panama I was a combat medic and surgeon around that time" "Pretty good" "You serve?" "Marines 2 tours in Fallujah" "Semper Fi" both men nodded to each other in respect for their services as Jamie continued questioning, "Doctor did you know if Daniel Matheson was violent towards his wife" "No I never saw any violence no mental abuse whatsoever he was faithful and loyal to his wife" "He said that Louise came to you 9 times for chemotherapy" "That's correct the treatments weren't working and I contacted a friend about an experimental treatment to cure the cancer" "You instantly put her on the list?" "I bypassed the list to put her on as the first patient for the treatment" Jamie nodded and said, "Could we have the list for the Cancer patients for the experimental treatment?" "Uh yes of course I have the list on my computer let me print it" "Of course" the doctor went to work printing the list and went to get it Jamie then went to Danny, "Good job with the military service question" "You think that could put a motive in there" "Why would a military vet want to kill a Marine's wife?" "I wish I knew" Jamie then scrolled through the doctor's cancer patients list and found a patient list on it which he scrolled through and found Tracy O'Reilly's name on the notebook which stunned Jamie who said, "Danny, look at this" "What you find?" "A list of Cancer patients going back to Texas, Boston and now New York" "And Tracy O'Reilly's name in the book" "What do you think this means?" "This only adds more questions to the case" Danny then takes his phone out and takes several pictures of the notebook and gives it to Jamie to place back on the desk in its exact place just in time.

The doctor came back in and said, "Here is the list of Cancer patients" "Excellent this should help us the case thank you Doctor" Jamie said. "My pleasure" "Doctor just a quick question before we leave" "Of course anything at all?" "Would you know if a cancer doctor would be able to get a hold of any tools" "The only tools we are allowed on our persons are our diagnostic tools and anything else that is essential for our profession" "Well we are just dotting a few Is and crossing our Ts" "I understand" "Good day Doctor" the two Reagans then left the office and headed towards the lift to the front entrance of the hospital and to the carpark where their work car was located. Once they got back to the Precinct and the 2 officers then updated the case board and went over what they knew with Sgt Gormley, "Alright, Reagan let's hear what we know about the Doctor" Danny then speaks, "Well the good doctor was treating the deceased and had put her on the experimental treatment list" "How did he manage to do that?" "He contacted a friend who was working with the experimental project and they said he was insistent that she be put on the list as the first patient" "Go on" "We also discovered a black notebook and took photos of it this doctor has been in Texas, Boston and now in New York" "So there is a possibility he could have been the killer" "It's only added more questions to this mystery" Jamie just looked at the board and nodded knowing something was missing which Danny noticed, "What's up kid?" "Just thinking I like the Doctor for these murders" "We don't know if the doctor did the crime. What did you find out about Dr John Barton's military service" "I considered that and contacted the DOD it turns out our doctor friend never served in Grenada and the Invasion of Panama only his twin brother did and he was a combat medic and Surgeon during that time" Gormley nodded saying, "Then this leaves one massive question, who done the killing?" "Sarge with your permission I would like to go over to the crime scene and see if there is anything else we have missed" "Permission granted, you need backup?" "I'm good I won't need it" "If you're sure" "I'm certain" "Alright head over there" Jamie dug into the drawer and fished out his gun putting it in his holster and leaving the bullpen. Jackie returned and saw Jamie leaving the precinct as she said, "Hey, Jamie where are you heading somewhere?" "Just checking up a lead" "You need any backup" "No I'm ok, any leads on your end?" "Nothing" "Danny and I found out a lot at the hospital. He's briefing the Sarge on what we found out" "Better get up there then" "See you soon" Jamie left the Precinct and headed out to the crime scene.

Once he arrived at the crime scene which only had a few uniforms around the area he went up to the closest patrolman and said, "Officer Reagan for the Louise Matheson crime scene" "Head on up Sir" "Thank you" Jamie headed up to the apartment and went to open the door when he heard a noise on the other side of the door he reached for his gun and radio saying into it " _Plain clothes officer needs assistance at 13_ _th_ _and Delaney" "Copy officer back up on the way"_ Jamie attached the radio to the belt and reached for the door handle before shouting "POLICE! I'M COMING IN!" he then kicked the door down and saw a man come out of a room in his early 60's with greying hair wearing a Khaki sweater with a half zip running towards the window as Jamie then shouted "POLICE! STOP!" as he raced towards the window pulling out his radio and said, " _Suspect heading towards roof requesting backup in the streets to monitor his progress" "10-4 officer backup rerouting to the streets"_ and climbed out of it heading towards the roof even climbing through the fire escape and heading towards a ladder with Jamie close behind and in hot pursuit shouting, "COME HERE!" as they jumped rooftops and once they reached the last rooftop the man then hid behind access door that leads to the roof as he dropped his sweater to the floor and readied his fists to fight, Jamie closed in and soon the gun was knocked out of his hand and was pushed back which led to Jamie to raise his fists and throw a couple punches towards the man who then threw several kicks towards him in return all of them successfully blocked as Jamie kept fighting and replicated the fighting moves Danny showed him, suddenly Jamie found himself outnumbered as another person wearing a hood then came up behind him and threw him up against the wall punching him towards the body leaving him bruised in the ribs which left him unable to stand up as the perps then raced towards the ledge using their clothes to escape just as Jamie was getting up and couldn't get a shot on them as he grunted and kicked the wall in anger as he reached for his radio saying, " _Central I lost the suspect say again I lost the suspect at 13_ _th_ _and Delaney crime scene" "Copy that Officer Reagan"_ Jamie then put his radio back on his belt as he watched the spot where the perps fled the scene asking himself _"What the hell was that and how did I lose the perps?"_

To Be Continued

. . . .

 **On the next story of Blue Bloods**

 **Our Heroes continue the search for the killers**

"You say they got away"

 **The tension is building**

"You didn't want to lose him. But you came close"

 **A case hit close to another hero as fear reaches the hero**

"There's a body with your name on it you might want to get down here"


	12. Jamie's Case Part 2

Here is part 2 of chapter 10 again thank you for the reviews sit back and enjoy

 **Previously on Blue Bloods**

 **Our heroes work a heart wrenching case**

"You said Marine's wife?"

"Certainly, Daniel served 20 years in the Marine Corps"

 **A rookie hero is brought in to help**

"Jamie, please I need you to help me with this"

"No, I can't help you"

 **The case reveals questions**

"A list of cancer patients going back to Texas to Boston and now New York"

"Tracy O'Reilly's name in the book"

"What do you think this means?"

 **A chase goes sideways**

"POLICE! STOP!"

"COME HERE!"

A fistfight fight ensues and Jamie loses badly thanks to another person doing assisting the fistfight and they make an escape

. . . . .

Chapter 10 – Part 2

13th and Delaney Crime Scene

After Jamie loses the fistfight that happened he then headed back down into the crime scene and just sat there in despair as Danny and Jackie came into the door and saw Jamie's face bloodied and bruised as Danny said, "I can't believe it that's three times in 2 months you get the crap beaten out of you" "I really do need help on my hand to hand skills" "How many was there?" "That's what I can't work out one minute I was fighting one person and the second there were two people" "You get a look at the second guy" "No he had a hood over his face" "Alright, what did do?" "I came up to here heard a noise on the other side of the door kicked it in and saw a 60-year-old man come out of this room" Jamie said pointing to the door that was left open. Danny noticed and peered in noticing the room was a mess then said, "So whoever it was decided to break into a crime scene that was active and trash it" "Whatever it was they were looking for it, they couldn't find it" Jackie then walks in and spots phone on the ground then says, "Here, Danny look at this" "What you find?" "A phone" "You reckon the guy who broke in dropped it?" "Looks like it" "Jamie come in here a minute" Jamie got up and walked into the room looking at Danny, "What do you need?" "You and Jack stay here and see what you can find in this crime scene" "Ok, where are you going?" "Gonna run this phone down to TARU see if we can pull anything from it" "Alright" Danny then left the apartment leaving only Jamie and Jackie left inside investigating the place as they looked around Jackie then broke the silence, "Anything?" "No dead end" Jamie then stops and looks at a book which had the title _"1_ _st_ _Marine Division, 7_ _th_ _Marines, Charlie Company 2/7 Semper Fi"_ written on it as Jamie slipped on a pair of gloves and opened the book revealing a set of pictures of Daniel Matheson and several other Marines in the pictures another Marine also caught his eye David O'Reilly from Boston as well Jamie kept looking through the pictures and noticed the two served in Fallujah together along with another Marine who had a content look on his face with dark hair and black eyes as Jackie came up behind Jamie and said, "Find anything?" "I think I found a lot Jack look at this" Jackie took the photo album and Jamie explained to her how the accused Marines knew each other during the Iraq war and the battles of Fallujah to which Jackie then said, "Oh my god, you think these Marines were targeted?" "Their wives probably knew each other" "What do you think happened in Fallujah" "Let's ask the Marine we got" "Once we get back I'll pull the company roster from this unit and see who we know is in prison or out of prison" "I'll do that, you and Danny go question the Marine let's go" Both detectives then left the crime scene and ordered the patrolmen to barricade all exits until further notice.

Meanwhile down at the 5-4 Precinct

Danny had just gotten back to his desk and started going through TARU's findings from the phone revealing only text messages between two unknown numbers one text revealed _"Cops are investigating into that Bitch's murder, I thought I recognised one of them" "Come on, are you chickening out?" "No, I want those bastards to pay for what happened to our brother!" "We both want that, listen I got to go I'll find out where our next target is" "Let me know where he is" "Got it"_. Danny then put down the text script when he heard his phone ring and saw his father trying to call him so he picked his phone and answered saying, "Reagan" "I heard what happened on 13th and Delaney how's Officer Reagan?" "A bruised face and a couple ribs as well that was bruised" "Please tell me you are going to give him some more hand to hand fighting skills?" "Don't worry, I'm calling in a buddy of mine to give me some help hopefully he'll assist by the end of the month" "Alright, you got everything you need" "Everything so far but I'll update you if necessary" "See you Detective" Danny ended the call and was heading back to work when Jamie and Jackie come strolling into the bullpen as Danny looks up and says, "Hey what did you find?" Jamie holds up the photo album and Danny raises an eyebrow saying, "Don't see how this may provide something" "Take a look at the photos because both the Marines that are in this picture know each other out of the same unit" Danny then went wide eyed and flipped through the pages as he saw the pictures of the two and saw the last photo with the two marines and the third with a content look on his face as Danny noticed it and sighed running a hand on his face before saying, "Where's Matheson now?" "He's down at Central booking" "Alright, Jamie stay here and see what you can find on your own and whoever the content Marine is see where you can find him" "What if he is in prison?" "Then go and see Erin about getting a bit of face time with the guy" "Alright, you got it" Danny and Jackie then left the squad room to head down to central booking while Jamie stayed at is desk and made a call to somebody he waited several moments and soon heard a voice saying, "Hello this is the front desk of the DOD here who am I speaking to?" "This is Officer Jamie Reagan of the NYPD, could you put me through to somebody who can provide rosters of combat units for me please?" "Yes, Sir hold one moment" "Certainly" Jamie held the phone in his hand close to his ear as he looked for the name of the Combat unit that Daniel Matheson served in just as the phone was picked up on the other end as a voice came and said, "Hello this is John Erikson speaking how may I help?" "Hello, I'm Officer Reagan of the NYPD I'm looking to find the company roster of a unit in the Marine Corps connected to a case me and several detectives are currently working on" "Certainly Officer what is the unit?" "You got a pen and paper?" "I do, send me the unit" "1st Marine Division, 7th Marines, Charlie Company 2/7" "I got it, it'll take me at least 30 minutes to get the company roster" "Alright, could you fax it to the NYPD 54 precinct" "Of course Officer Reagan" "Thank you very much" Jamie put the phone down and hoped that the company roster from Fallujah could help put shed light into the case.

Down at Central Booking, Danny and Jackie headed down to an interview room where Daniel Matheson was brought into since the Detectives asked for him to be there to ask some follow up questions. Daniel came into the room and was escorted by a NYPD officer assigned to central booking who sat him down and uncuffed him leaving the two detectives and the suspect in the room as Danny broke the silence, "Mr Matheson, your apartment was broken into" "What? How the hell did that happen?" "We don't know but it looked like somebody wanted payback against you" "Son of a bitch" "Do you know if anybody had a grudge against you?" "Not that I can think of" Jackie then removed 2 photos and placed one of Daniel and David O'Reilly on the table as she said, "Recognise this man?" "That's O'Reilly we served for 10 years together from '98 – '08" "Did you know about his wife?" "Yeah we uh were best friends with them double dating when we could when I heard about his wife I was saddened and stood to defend him in Boston" Danny took the other photo and placed it down it was of the three marines in the picture the one in the middle with the content face whom Daniel's eyes widened on, "Oh my god, Mark Barton" "What the guy in the middle" "Yes Detective" "Tell me a bit about him" "We served together in Fallujah he was our company medic a good one at that but something happened during the Second Battle of Fallujah" "What happened?" "Five days into the conflict we were on patrol in the city, our medic became separated from the platoon after a brief skirmish we went looking for him and couldn't find him. 2 hours later we paused for a break and soon heard what looked to be moans we went to the source of the sound and soon found him surrounded by 5 women" "What happened to the five women?" "They had been executed and sexually assaulted 3 little girls and 2 mothers" "Was there any sign of the fathers?" "We found them put up against the wall and shot by Mark. We put Barton in cuffs and headed back to base where he was tried for the crime and sent to prison" "Which military prison was it?" "That's what was weird he was sent to Rikers Island" "Not a military prison" "He spent a year at Camp Pendleton in the Brig before a New York court found him guilty of raping a 22-year-old girl in 1998" "Alright did anybody in Barton's family have a grudge against you?" "No, we weren't sure but we knew that Mark's parents died in a car crash in 1983 but we knew he had a couple brothers" "John Barton was one of them?" "Yes, and the other one was James Barton" "Alright thanks very much for the info" "No problem" "Quick question" "Yeah, anything at all?" "How many Marines currently live in New York from your old unit?" "Only one guy I know" "We'll need his contact info" "Name is Matthew Baker he lives in The Bronx, New York on Hudson Hill in the Northwest of the Bronx" "House or apartment building?" "Apartment building" "Alright thanks you have been a big help" "Find this guy for each man in Charlie Company" Danny nodded replying "Semper Fi, The Old Breed" "You serve?" "Fallujah 2 tours" "Semper Fi, Gunnery Sgt" "Yes Sir Sgt Major" The two former Marines then saluted and shook hands as Danny left the room and headed off with Jackie back to the precinct.

While at the Precinct Jamie was coming back to his desk with a cup of coffee in his hand and looked at company roster from Charlie company in the Marines when he heard his phone go off and looked at the screen seeing his Dad trying to call him he answered saying, "Hello" "I heard about what happened you ok?" "I'm good sir" "You sure?" "Very sure" "Ok" "It's just when I went through that door I knew what I could be expecting and I… I don't know" "From what I heard you never gave up the chase, you didn't want to lose him. But you came close" "Yeah, but not close enough" "You'll get him soon son" "Thanks for believing in me Commissioner" "Sure thing son" Jamie ended the call and returned to the company Roster just as his phone started ringing showing Danny was calling him which he answered saying, "What is it Danny?" "I'm going to need you to head down to the DA's office" "Go on" "Ask Erin to see if she can pull a favour and allow you face time with Mark Barton" "Hey Danny I pulled this guy's service record, served 4 years in the corps same unit as Daniel Matheson and David O'Reilly" "Yeah I just spoke with Daniel apparently his brothers might have motive against all the Marines that served in the same company" "What the two brothers?" "Yeah, I don't know but it looks like a gut feeling" "10-4, I'm on my way to the DA's office" Jamie ended the call and went into his drawer pulling out his sidearm and locking it in his holster before heading off the DA's office which took a 20-minute drive as he walked up through the building till he saw Erin's office which he knocked on as he heard Erin say, "Yeah?" "Counsellor, you got some time?" "Sure, what's with the get up?" "Dad didn't tell you?" "Oh, he told me I didn't expect to see you in a suit" "Haha, listen I need to get access to Riker's Island?" "Why, what for?" "To see a prisoner, Mark Barton" "That Marine medic who raped and murdered 7 civilians in Fallujah?" "Yeah, we have reason to believe his brothers are out for revenge against the Marines" "Danny mentioned you would be coming down and I have a Warrant for you to get some facetime with that monster" Erin said as she held out the warrant which Jamie accepted saying, "Thanks Sis" "Get those monsters for everyone and for yourself" "Why for myself?" "Dad told me about what happened in Boston I didn't want to see you torn up for years about what happened" Jamie nodded before saying, "Can you prep some search warrants for some locations that Danny might ask you for?" "I can have those on standby" "See you tomorrow" Jamie left the office shutting the door leaving Erin to say, "Good luck Little Brother" as she went back to work.

Riker's Island – 33 minutes later

Jamie walked into Riker's Island, and went to the front desk and gave them the purpose for the visit and one of the guards went to collect Mark Barton from his cell and bring him down to the interview rooms which Jamie entered as he saw the man in his early 40s black eyes with bags underneath showing sleepless nights, arms with multiple scars (Hinted suicide, dug too deep with fingers or combat related stress) as he sat down the guards taking his cuffs off Jamie then said to the guards, "Wait outside" "Let us know when your ready" Jamie nodded then turned towards Mark who looked at him anger shown in his face as he said, "What do you want?" "John Barton and James Barton" "My brothers why?" "We know they are targeting your old unit because of what happened in Fallujah" "They ratted me out. We were family" "You raped and murdered innocent men, women and children FOR WHAT?!" "They were hiding information I acted in the best way possible to make them talk" "You are wrong in that way you were lucky they didn't sentence you to a firing squad" "I suppose so" "Now where are your brothers hiding?" "I don't know where they are" "Don't lie to me" "I ain't lying" Jamie took a moment to breathe as turned his back on Mark as he crossed his arms before saying, "You realise that it is a matter of time before they are caught" "What do you mean?" "We found already caught them in a storage building a recording saying they were going to pin the blame on you and get off scot free" "No your lying they wouldn't do this to me" "Well only the court can decide that" "They had another location in a warehouse in The Bronx" "Address?" "85th and East in the industrial Area West side of it" Jamie nodded and replied, "Thank you for the Info" "Of course can you ask the DA for a favour?" "Can't guarantee anything though" Mark then nodded as Jamie left the interview room and left Riker's Island as soon as he was in the car he pulled out his phone and called Danny who then answered, "Hey kid, what you find out?" "Got a location on their hideout will need ESU and Technical Services inbound to location" "Where at?" "85th and East industrial area on the west side" "Alright we'll meet you there" At the precinct Danny put the phone down and turned to Jack and said, "We got a location on the Barton Brothers hideout" "Where?" 85th and East Industrial Estate" "I contacted the local Precinct in Queens they have picked up Matt Baker from his place" "Good have them bring him to here so that he is safe I'll notify the Sarge". A moment later Danny comes back from the Sarge's office and heads down to the garage and drives all the way to The Bronx with Jackie riding shotgun as she says, "I got the phone call from Erin, she dropped the warrant to Jamie at the office and is on his way to the scene right now" "You notify ESU?" "Yeah, they will meet us at the location along with Technical Services" "Good" An hour into the drive from the 5-4 Precinct Danny lets out a breath of air and says to Jackie, "We got to get these bastards Jack" "We have to" "He told me that he should have listened to his heart and put on the uniform like me and Joe" "When did he tell you that?" "The day he came to see me after Dad saw him" "I know you are proud of him and I know Joe would be to" "Jack, I don't know if I ever thanked you enough but thanks for being right by his side ever since you two have been dating" "No worries and by the way I love your brother too much not to let go off him" "I'm glad of that" "The drive went pretty quickly as they arrived in Bronx.

85th and East Industrial Estate west side Warehouse

Danny and Jackie arrive at the scene along with Jamie who is getting out of the car and putting on a Kevlar Vest to protect him from any gunshots as he saw Danny coming towards him when Jamie said, "Nobody's been in or out of it" "How many exits?" "3 exits" Jamie says as he pulls out blueprints and says, "One at the Back 2 doors, one on the left-hand side and the front door is a roll up door" "Alright Jack you take the back entrance, Jamie you are on the left side door" the 3 plain clothed officers then head to their respective positions with ESU team members as they begin to cut the bolts and prep flashbangs to throw at synchronised times as Jamie sends out the message over the radios, "Flashbangs out NOW!" at the same time ESU members from each entrance open the door 2 meters and throw flashbangs in as soon as they have gone off Jamie kicks in his door and shouts out "POLICE!" as he notices a stairwell which he signals 2 members to check out as he met up with Danny and Jackie in the middle who checked their respective areas of the warehouse and me up in the middle as Danny said, "My side was clear I'm gonna say yours was the same as well" both Jamie and Jackie nodded at the same time just as Jamie's radio came alive, "Hey Detective we just found something up top better get up here" all three looked at each other wondering what they could have found and race up the stairs as they saw the 2 members of ESU standing outside the door on the far left as they walked in they saw the table with many photos on it of each Marine from the old unit as Danny stood there stunned saying, "Good thing we got Baker to our precinct" as the three looked at the table with pictures all over it and a list of names on the bottom left hand corner as Jamie scanned it and saw Bakers' name at the bottom in red with a circle round him saying _"Last One"_ as he turned to Danny saying, "This is the last Marine we know off and the only one that is in our custody" "We better head back to the precinct and inform him that his life is in danger" "Anybody got a plan on how bring the brothers to justice?" "I'm working ok it" Danny said as he turned to the ESU member standing outside as he said, "Bring in Technical Services have them run prints on everything and have them bring it back to the 5-4" "Yes sir Detective" as the three officers leave the room and head on back to the 5-4 Precinct where they went over the evidence just as Jamie went into an interview room to talk to Matt Baker (The Last Marine) as he opened the door Matt looked like he was scared until he saw Jamie's look of concern as he sat down opposite him as he said, "Matt, do you know why we called you down here?" "I was only told by the local patrol officers that something had happened to some friends of mine" "Daniel Matheson's wife was found dead this morning and your friend was blamed for her death" "Sgt Major Matheson would never do that" "That's what we proved he didn't do it and now Mark Barton's brothers are now after you" "That Son of a bitch, him and his brothers it was all because we testified against Mark for what he did" "They are now after you the Barton brothers" "What will happen now?" "You'll remain here to ensure you don't end up dead or framed for a crime you didn't commit until we have brought the two brothers to justice" Matt nodded and Jamie left the room and headed to his desk listening to Danny go on about the evidence they found all of which pointed to the Barton brothers and Jackie had gotten on the phone to Erin about the latest developments on the case as they kept on sifting through the paperwork, 3 hours later Danny and Jackie were getting bored and going over the paperwork just as Danny looked at the watch realising it was 8 o'clock and decided to pack up as Jamie noticed him doing so, "What are you doing?" "What's does it look like I'm heading home it's a Saturday and I leave at this time anyway" "Fair enough" "You going home Jack?" "Yeah, I'll head off now, Jamie you coming?" "I'll be home in an hour" "Ok, see you at home" soon the two veteran detectives leave the bullpen leaving only Jamie in the room going through the evidence and was too focused on it 3 hours later as he didn't hear Sgt Gormley come out of his office and pull a chair up to the young officer catching him off guard, "Jesus creep much?" "Just proved my point all Reagans can't be fearless" "Ha" "Why didn't you go home with your brother and Curatola?" Jamie then grew a solemn look on his face as he sighed and said, "I just didn't want to let these guys get away I just couldn't do it" "It's the cases that you work that eat you up the most even the ones you didn't solve" "You ever had that?" Gormley nodded saying, "A couple times but I buried my guilt and moved on" "I won't ever move on with this until the Barton brothers are arrested or dead" "Go and get something to eat you could use it" "I'm fine" "Can't work a case on an empty stomach" Jamie nodded as he put on his Jacket and said, "Goodnight Sarge" "Night Reagan".

30 minutes later Jamie returned to the precinct and sat down at the desk feeling refreshed and ready to work on the case as he worked for the best part of the night until the early hours of the morning leaving the precinct at 4' o'clock. Then heading home to his apartment opening the door quietly and going to sleep on the sofa. 3 hours later Jackie woke up and stretched as she walked into the living room to see a sleeping Jamie on the sofa as she ran a hand through her red hair as it danced when she walked and sat down on the floor looking at Jamie's sleeping form soon Jamie woke up and said, "Morning" "When did you get in?" "4:30 in the morning" "Were you still at the precinct?" "Was working on the case for the best part of the early morning" "Why don't you jump in the shower and I'll do breakfast" "Nope let's take a shower together" "Not an option Jamie" "Either that or shower at the precinct" "Hell with it let's take a shower here" "Got to be quick though got church in 2 hours" they took a shower together as they washed each other in cold water which woke both of them up before slipping into their church clothes they got to the church in record time and sat in the pew with Frank and Henry as the sermon began which ended at 11:00 after that they left to head back to the Reagan household for Sunday dinner and were prepping the dinner together along with Danny and Erin as they were talking about what they found out when Erin said, "So how are we going to lead the Barton brothers into an arrest?" Jamie came up with the answer, "We use Matt Baker as the bait and we nab the two in the process" "That isn't going to hold up" "How much more evidence do you want Erin? We have everything, Motive for the crime, all conspirators involved, the murder weapon used all evidence that points to why this bitter argument started about the younger being sent down for Rape and murder of 7 civilians in Fallujah. Back me up here Danny" Danny nodded and said, "Got to agree with Jamie on this one he is right there is nothing left that we need" Erin rolled her eyes and looked at Jackie who said, "Agree with Jamie but only as an fellow officer of the NYPD" "Fine that is enough to ensure an arrest I'll call the judge and have a warrant issued right away" Jamie nodded and looked at the meat seeing it was well done then let Danny and Jackie take everything into the dining room just as Jamie was starting to walk into the dining room Erin stopped him as she said, "What happened to you Jamie?" "What are you talking about?" "One minute you were graduating to become a lawyer and the next minute you become a cop and suddenly Danny is helping you become a better cop" "Me and Danny have done pretty well to build our relationship as brothers" "That is true I cannot ignore the progress you two have made but what happened to the Lawyer Jamie that I know and love?" "I let go off all that after I finished my probationary year as a cop and the Blue Templar investigation" "I understand you wanted to be a cop to honour Joe and that job is done" "No I was meant to be a cop to serve the People of New York from all threats at home and abroad and if necessary give my life in the process" "I guess I have to accept the fact that you have made your choice" Jamie nodded and left the kitchen to go into the dining room leaving Erin all alone. 5 minutes later everyone was assembled at the dinner table except Erin who made it in time for the dinner Prayer as Frank looked at Jackie and said, "Jackie, say Grace?" Jackie nodded and recited the dinner prayer, "Bless us O Lord, for these gifts for which we are to receive from thy bounty through Christ, our Lord Amen" "Amen" Everyone said as Frank said, "Well done Jackie" "Thank you Frank" "Pass the potatoes please" Jamie had gotten a hold of them and passed them down to Frank who nodded just as Henry then said to Jamie, "How's that case of yours coming along?" "Hopefully making an arrest today" "Good get rid of those monsters" "Gladly" Frank looked at Jamie and saw only anger in his eyes as he looked at Erin who was minding her own business as he turned towards Nicki and raised an eyebrow as she looked down at her plate and picked it up signalling her nephews to do the same as well once the kids were gone it was the adults left as Frank spoke, "Can we talk about the elephant in the room?" Henry raised an eyebrow as Jamie spoke up, "Erin's being stubborn about this case" Erin put down the silverware and shot a glare at Jamie in return, "I am not being stubborn just you who thinks the world is dangerous" "World's a lot different on the streets than it is sitting behind a desk" "Well I am not the one who put an innocent Marine in jail because of it" "Wasn't my fault I'm rectifying that mistake" "Yeah by finding 2 killers that could be anywhere in New York now" "How would you feel if it was Danny put in jail accused of murdering Linda?" The whole table was deathly silent you could hear a pin drop as Danny said, "Kid if it was me that didn't kill Linda I would have said it wasn't me" "Fact is your word doesn't count and you need to have somebody to go through high water to find who did it" "Of course and I would want you and Jackie on the case" "Exactly". Erin just looked at Jamie and said, "Your more cop than lawyer" "At least I'm doing something that I love and always wanted to do since I knew what the uniform was" everyone nodded just as Erin reluctantly said, "I have the arrest warrant for the Barton brothers" "Good" as everybody sat in silence and continued eating until they were full just as the three officers left the house and headed to the 5-4 to begin their plan.

Once they reached the 5-4 Danny went to get Mark Barton's phone and rang the number off John Barton and handed it to Jamie as part of their plan it took 3 rings and Jamie heard a voice, "Hello" "Dr Barton I'm sure you remember who this is?" "Officer Reagan or should I call you Jamie Reagan the Lawyer?" "You were behind everything?" "Naturally and because the military arrested my brother" "Your Brother raped and murdered civilians in Fallujah naturally a war crime" "In times of war there are going to be civilian casualties" "This is going to end one way today" "Sure is" "I promise you that and you get Matt Baker too" "You are just handing him to me and my brother just like that?" "You want him or not?" "Sure name the place and time" "New York Harbour 2 hours abandoned warehouse on the east side" "Ok but I want an agreement here" "Go on" "No cops around the harbour and at the drop off point, I see one cop there it will end horrible" "Deal" Jamie ended the call and looked at Danny and said, "New York Harbour it will be at on the east side abandoned warehouse" "Good place we have four uniforms already down there waiting for us" "Alright suit up everyone" everybody got into their kevlar vests and drove down to the New York Harbour where they headed into the east side of the harbour to the warehouse and hid the cars in the locations once done they entered and taped Matt Baker but putting a chain around him to pull him back to lead the brothers to a trap explaining to him that they were using him as bait to arrest the brothers. It was one hour later and the brothers showed up getting out off the car oblivious to the fact that Danny and Jackie are now watching them as Danny said, "Ok everyone stand by they have arrived wait on my word" "Copy that detective" one uniform said as the four held onto the chain waiting to pull. The Barton brothers walked into the warehouse and saw Baker tied to the chair looking calm and collected as the brothers approach him cautiously as Baker rolls his eyes and says, "Jesus Christ get it over with will ya?" "Alright what's your problem?" "I actually want to die today instead of next year" "Alright any last words?" "Yeah fuck you pricks! And Semper Fi the 1st Marine Division" Danny hearing the signal then says to one of the Patrolmen on his phone, "Pull him back now" suddenly the whole plan is pulled off as the four patrolmen pull Baker back tugging with all their strength just as Jamie, Danny and Jackie burst through opposite doors and shout, "NYPD, NOBODY MOVE!" "Hands in the air boys or we will shoot!" "Go to hell!" And several shots are fired off from John Barton's gun as they ran out the front exit and split into several directions Jamie then said, "I'm after John Barton" "We got the other Barton brother" Jamie raced after him going through his paces shouting after him, "COME HERE! HEY!" As they zigzagged through a warehouse just as Jamie caught up to him and pushed him to the floor Barton quickly got up as Jamie put his gun away and rolled up his sleeves just as John Barton taunts him, "Let's settle this like men huh?" "Take your best shot" Barton moves towards him and throws his right fist which Jamie deflects and throws an upper cut before kneeing him in the groin and throwing fist after fist towards his body right before he drops to the floor, Jamie then shouts, "Don't move" as he gets his hands and checks him for any weapons before putting the cuffs on him as he says, "John Barton, you are under arrest for multiple murders and conspiracy in Boston. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, you have the right to have the attorney present during question, if you can't afford an attorney one will be appointed to you at no extra charge" just as Danny comes along and brings a small smile to his face as two other uniforms come to the perp from Jamie to their squad car as Jamie walks over to Danny saying, "Where's James Barton?" "Jackie and the other 2 uniforms have got him on their way back to the station. How are you feeling?" "Happy that those 2 are out of the streets forever and not threatening other Marine's wives" "Glad to hear it and I got a call from Erin apparently those 2 are going to be sent back to Texas according to her the Marshal over there heard about our efforts in bringing them down and Erin told them all about your part in the case" "She didn't have to do that" "Well Dad spoke with them as well and they are sending over a letter of their thanks" Jamie smiled happily knowing that he would be at peace knowing they have taken down the Barton Brothers. They arrived back at the precinct where the rest of the Reagan family is waiting for them along with Sgt Gormley as they applaud Jamie for his efforts and for keeping his head in the case not making it personal as the Reagans engulfed the young man in a bear hug but when it came to Henry, Erin and Frank they stood and looked at him as Erin walked towards her younger brother and hugged him with tears in her eyes as she whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry Jamie for my actions I should have listened that you were proud to be a cop but not a lawyer I guess I was trying to bring you out of the darkness" "It's ok Erin I understand" "And for the record I'm proud you are defending this city with your heart and mind" "Thanks" as he put an arm on her as he walked towards his Grandfather who then looked at him with a tear in his eyes as he remembered Jamie was always looking to put the uniform on like the Reagan men before him remembering that his stories of the old days on the force had made Jamie look up to him as a role model he then smiled at a memory that showed young Jamie wearing his old dress blues which gave Henry one of the biggest smiles of his life as he saluted the then 7 year old which Jamie returned. He was brought out of the memory by Jamie who then said, "Thanks for believing in me Grandpa" "I always believe in my family kiddo" as the two saluted each other leaving only Frank and Jamie together as they shook hands before walking together into a room when Frank said, "Well done Officer Reagan" "Thank you Sir" "Complete the after action report and then head home" "How long will I be here at this precinct" "A few more days and Sgt Renzulli has been notified of the temporary transfer" "Yes Sir and Dad?" "Yeah?" "When will the letter be coming in?" "A week or two at least" "Yes Sir" as the two then saluted and Jamie returned to his desk saying goodbye to everyone getting on with his report which he finished an hour later then handing it to Sgt Gormley who smiled and said thanks as he saluted his temporary officer as Jamie left the Precinct for home.

Once Jamie got home he slipped off his jacket and went to find Jackie who was in the bedroom in just shirt and trousers as they stared at each other before they hugged as Jamie lifted her off her feet and kissed her passionately as they then got each other undressed before slipping under the covers making love for a couple hours as they slept in each other's arms with looking romantic. 7 hours later they were fast asleep as Jackie then soon heard a phone buzzing it wasn't Jamie's it was hers as she leaned to answer it as her sleep filled voice said, "Hello" "Detective Curatola" "Who is this?" "This is Officer Randall with the 35th Precinct" "What can I do for you?" "There's a body in Central Park and it has your name on it" At that moment Jackie's body froze and her breathing got shallow as regained control she said, "I'm on my way" and put the phone down.

 **On the next story of Blue Bloods**

 **A devastating homicide in the heart of New York**

"The wounds are similar to a case you worked back in 2002"

"It can't be possible"

 **An old Detective is brought in to help**

"I knew this case like the back of my hand never got close to finding out who did"

"Let's find this son of a bitch and bring him in"

 **Old, Present and Current officers help find the Killer**

"Don't move scumbag"

"Your surrounded"

"Hands in the air"

"My faith is my Shield cops"

Finally finished at last from this point on I am accepting requests via Private messaging so do let me know what you want the next few chapters to be about or whether you have some story ideas for me. Please Like and review much appreciated stay awesome.


End file.
